The True Neolin Chronicles
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: When a vary influential Dragon is nearly erased from history, he must race to rewrite his book with the help of the Chronicler. He refuses to fade from existence. He is the son of Malefor, and this is his side of history. This story was written as a gift for Seeraphine on deviantart, based on her comic, go check it out :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Frillisean memorial belongs to Seeraphine on deviantart. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

History tends to be vary fickle as time flows on. Many stories tend to change, some with more drastic results then others. With each Era in each and every world comes an new chronicler to maintain order and to record events as they unfold.

I am the new Chronicler of this world in this new Era of peace. But one such person wishes to change history by writing in the books of dragons long gone, changing history with a few strokes. I fear that if even one book is changed, it may spell disaster.

I've called in some help, one who should be able to deal with any threat. My predecessor spoke of him often. His exploits include the battle for Seafang. Holding the line at the walls of Warfang. Destroying Malefor's crystal of eternity. Aiding in the escape of hundreds of dragons from Ape concentration camps.

I have only met him once, it was during one of his trips to the Frillisean memorial that was built many years ago. This was a few days before Malefor's attempt to besiege Warfang He sat in front of it, talking as if she was still alive. At that time, I had no idea who he was, or what he was doing here. But I noticed just how much he looked like his father Malefor.

I cautiously walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me, yellow eyes glinting in the sun. He tried keeping the tears out of his eyes long enough for him to ask who I was. But he found that the task was too hard for him. So instead I asked who he was.

His only response was, " 5 star Grand General reporting."

I blinked in surprise, there has only been three 5 star Generals since Warfang's commission nearly after the Birth of Malefor. All have been considered dead. Though there have been rumors of one merely disappeared, but never died.

Curious, I brought him to the grand temple, the one that was built to replace the one that Malefor stole from us in the enchanted forest, to be examined more closely by me and my fellow Guardians.

My colleague, Terrador, recognized him almost instantly. Terrador said that he served faithfully in Warfang's army nearly 80 years ago, around the time of Malefor's fall into convexity. He had assisted the remaining two guardians in training their replacements while they were young for a few months before he departed on an unknown mission. Just how Terrador recalled an event that they'd barely be able to remember was a mystery back then, now I know that the Chronicler sent him a message.

I wondered how he still looked so young, merely at the age of 40. He claimed that after Malefor was beaten, he knew that Malefor would return, so a plan was set in motion to ensure that he would be there to stop him.

The dragon then expressed his wish to continue his duties as the Grand General of Warfang and lead them to victory. We reluctantly agreed, seeing as our hero and long time friend, Spyro, was nowhere to be found, never seen for the last 3 years.

The Dragon, merely three days later, held back Malefor's forces while Spyro and Cynder scrambled to repair the cannon along the wall and defeat the Golem that was laying waste to the city.

The Dragon's name was then lost to my memory. I fear that the plan to undo history has started, I'm barely remembering anything else.

While I rushed into the main hall where all the books of currently living dragons were held, I felt an unbearable cold chill run down my spin.

Upon arriving, I saw a lucid grey dragon, cackling up a storm as he smudged out the words of a black and yellow book. I tackled him, but as if he was never there, but I flew straight through him. The book he was holding flopped to the floor.

I turned, wondering just what happened, there was no mention of him even being here, not even in my own book. I pondered just what he had done as I walked up to the book and picked it up.

Dusting off the cover, I tried reading whose book it was. But I was unable to to read it, it was too damaged. I peered inside to look at it's contents. I was shocked to discover that over half of the book was missing, lines erased from paragraphs, some pages missing in their entirety. I felt sorry for who ever this book belonged to. Knowing that what ever he has done has been merely cut in half.

I thought about how bad this was, only to come to the conclusion that, with most of this book missing, it would change all of the books mentioned by it. Spyro, Cynder, Frillisean. Even I was mentioned in here.

The only reason I wasn't affected by the time-stream change is the fact that those whose books are changed on the White Isle while the person is on the While Isle, is mostly unaffected. If only this poor person was here like I was, maybe then I could have fix-

"Hello? Are you the chronicler?"

I turned to see a dragon about my height. His yellow eyes glinted in the candlelight. He grinned, "Ignitus? Is that you?"

I smiled, someone was on the Isle besides me and that mysterious dragon. I can't place his name though, but I know I sent for him. I looked down at the book in my paws and skipped to the end, the part that would be written just now and laughed, the same dragon whose history was being erased, was standing right in front of him. his history can be fixed!

I nodded, "Hello, It has been a while, hasn't it?"

The Dragon nodded, "You sent for me?"

I motioned for him to follow me, "Indeed. I have been troubled as of late and I hear you are the best when it comes to mysterious things."

The Dragon smiles, "Indeed. Something wrong? You looked at me as if you knew me, but couldn't place my name."

I chuckled nervously, "Proverbial nail on the head."

The dragon smirked, "It's been nearly 4 years since we last met. I'm Nightshade, remember?"

I pondered a moment when we entered the Hourglass chamber, "I see, and so you are."

Nightshade sat down, "So, why am I here? I didn't expect you to be the Chronicler. What happened to the other one?"

I sat beside him and gazed into the hourglass, "I took his place when Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor and you drove his forces out into the borderlands of Warfang, far from the city."

Nightshade watched as sand flowed up into the top of the hourglass, "I see. But that doesn't explain why I am here."

I showed him the half-empty book, "This was yours. Someone has erased most of your story, distorting time and throwing untold amounts of chaos into the world. It seems I need your help to fix it."

Nightshade Nodded, "I Think I understand, but shouldn't I have lost memories or something?"

I shook my head, "You were mostly erased, you would merely pop in and out of history all the same. And as for why you still have memory of all events up till now is because you are here, on the White Isle. The Books chronicle events as they happen out there, mostly... Had you been anywhere else, you might have been lost to time, forever throwing us all into Chaos."

Nightshade began flipping through pages, "So, let me get this straight, we have to rewrite my book?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately yes... But I think I have a quicker way of doing it. Try to fall asleep. Your dreams of the past will repair the book... But I must warn you, whatever you dream will be written as real, and as such, it will be vary real. I will do my best to keep you on track."

Nightshade laid down, "So you're having me dream about my entire life, and whatever I dream up, will be true... But what if it is something that never happened?"

I ponder a moment, "Repeat it how it should be. I will wake you if there is a chance that you will die in the dream, mind you, death of the dreamer means death of those who share his dream."

Nightshade closed his eyes, "I won't fail then... Good Night... I think."

I put a paw on his head and take a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for this journey we were going to be taking together. I'm sure that this will be an enlightening experience for the both of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Some time later~

/

Nightshade smiled nervously as his mother dropped him off at his friend Sanchez's home for his surprise birthday party. He looked back at her, "Mommy? Wasn't Sanchez coming to our house today?"

She nuzzled him, "I'm sorry honey, but I have work to do. I'll be back later. I'm sure Sanchez would love to play with you."

Nightshade sighed, he wished that his mother could spend more time with him, but she was always too busy, ever since his dad left. Nightshade opened the door and jumped, "SURPRISE!"

Sanchez glomped him as the other dragons jumped out from their hiding places. Sanchez pinned Nightshade to the ground, laughing, "I got you."

Nightshade laughed and shoved the slightly smaller dragon off, "You guys put all this together for me?"

Sanchez's mother smiled, "Of course. It was actually your mother's idea. Shame she couldn't get the day off."

Nightshade looked away, "It doesn't bother me..."

Sanchez's father nudged him and Sanchez, "We got you a little something."

Nightshade's yellow eyes beamed, "What is it?"

Sanchez rushed over to a big black box and brought it to him, "Here it is buddy."

Nightshade smiled at the younger blue dragon, "Thanks bud."

Nightshade fiddled around with the box, guessing what was inside. Moments passed until he decided he didn't care about guessing, he instead tore open the box. Inside was a metal training dummy. He blinked, then looked at the group, "Thanks guys, but I haven't even showed signs of breath powers..."

Sanchez grins, horn to horn, "We know! But knowing your father, what ever you have is gonna be AWESOME!"

He frowned, "Speaking of my father... Why does everyone hate him? Why is everyone afraid of us?"

Sanchez's mother nuzzled him, "Oh Nightshade. I wish we had all the answers, but no one really does. We aren't afraid of you though, you're a part of the family now."

Nightshade smiled, "Thanks."

One Party later~

Nightshade and Sanchez laughed as they chased each other to Nightshade's home to see if his mother was back from work in Warfang. They stopped, something was wrong. Off in the distance, smoke rose into the clouds. Nightshade gasped, "Mother!"

Nightshade darted off into the forest, rushing to his mother's house. He collapsed at the sight of his home, burning. Apes were dragging his mother through the door, there was hope. Could it be that father is here to save her?

Nightshade jumped up and trotted over to them, only to be smacked back with a mace. The leader of the group laughed, "The Whelp came to us. That saves us the trouble of searching for him. Pity."

Nightshade held the left side of his face, trying to hold himself together. The Ape picked him up, "Not sure whether or not, I should just kill you now, or prolong this. It has been a while since my men have had a good practice dummy."

Nightshade gasped, "Mo- Mother..."

The Ape grinned evilly, "She's dead, and soon, so shall you..."

Sanchez watched in horror as the Apes carried Nightshade away...

/

Nightshade jumped up from his sleep, he held the left side of his face. It hurt, like a new scar just form, strange... that wasn't there before.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Nightshade looked beside him and saw that the book was there and a scribbler quill was writing events. He peered over the book and saw that it stopped when the young Nightshade was thrown into a cart and was being taken away.

He sighed and held the side of his face, rubbing the scar that was created by that hit with the Mace. He though to himself, 'Why didn't he warn me this might happen...'

Ignitus walked up to him from behind, "I see you are awake. Have fun?"

Nightshade glared at him, "You didn't tell me I'd get a scar!"

Ignitus sighed and sat beside him, "I'm sorry... Apes don't use Crystals on Dragons. You got that scar because you were never healed in time. And with the way things are appearing, you may get many more. Did this really happen?"

Nightshade nodded, "I took a blow from the Mace. But My father healed me when he heard about it."

Ignitus tilted his head, "Didn't your father order you and your mother's execution?"

Nightshade laid his head down, "I don't know... Should we continue?"

Ignitus pulled the book over to him, "Indeed. Try not to get too beat up in there..."

Nightshade scoffed, "It'll take much more then a few scars to break me. I am A Neolin after all."

/

Nightshade held his head tenderly, trying to keep it still as the cart swayed back and forth. He sighed as he looked at his mother's body, 'Mother... Who would do such a thing to you?'

He rested his head on her, 'You wouldn't just die on me. You wouldn't just leave me here alone... YOU WOULDN'T!'

It wasn't long before he cried himself to sleep.

"Get up young dragon. It is not your time..."

He opened his eyes and gasped, he was on a small floating platform overlooking what appears to be a temple with a small vision pool in the center. He looked around into the cool void around him, "Who are you? where am I?"

The voice spoke to him once more as smaller platforms descended down into the temple, "I am known as the Chronicler. I record history as it unfolds and silently guide important individuals as needed. Welcome to the Realm of the dream young Nightshade."

Nightshade frowned as he started hopping down the platforms, "How do you know me. What do you mean by 'Important?' I'm only a kid. How important could I be?"

The Chronicler spoke to him again, only this time more clearly, "My books tell me about everyone. On occasion, I get glimpses of the future, these lead me to 'personally' intervene. Yours says that it is time for you to learn of your family heritage."

Nightshade tripped off the last platform, falling just before the pool. He dusted himself off and held the side o his face, only to realize that it was healed somewhat, forming a scar. It was as if it had been there for years, "What the!"

He thought he heard a chuckle, "Consider that a gift. Sorry I couldn't do more for you, but Crystals don't heal potential scars on Neolins, they just stop the bleeding. Scars are actually a good thing for your breed, it helps them attract mates."

Nightshade glared, but then realized there was no one to glare at. So instead he peered into the pool, "What is a Neolin?"

Numerous images filled the pool, most were arrows. It was strange to him, like he'd seen it before. The Chronicler then spoke again, "I'm Glad you asked. A Neolin is a rare breed of dragons. While most breathe one element, rarer breeds have the potential to breathe many. Crystal dragons, Adalisks, even Purple Dragons like your father. He was the first recorded case of a Purple Dragon. Although there appear to be some pages missing from that book, I'm going to need to look around a bit."

Nightshade raised an eye ridge, "Hold up a sec, breathe many? I haven't been able to breathe anything but the air in my lungs."

The Chronicler took a few moments to answer, "Sorry, I often get carried away with things. Things you should note, most rare breeds have a mark or some other thing that indicates not only their breed, but their importance. Examples include the Gold marks normally found above Adalisk's eyes, or the average length of the crystal horns and claws on a Crystal Dragon. In a Neolin's case, they normally have arrow symbols somewhere on their body, the higher number of arrows and the more intricate the design, the more powerful they are."

Nightshade growled, "That doesn't explain my breath abilities... Or lack of."

He heard a chuckle again, "You have a lot to learn then. Neolins have the ability to take breaths from other dragons. They can even sense them. Those with ten arrows or more can actually infiltrate another's mind, twist and turn their thoughts. It can be dangerous in the wrong hands. You have eleven... If I am not mistaken, your mark is on your inner thigh, left hind leg."

Nightshade looked back to confirm it, and indeed, the Chronicler was right. He looked back into the pool, "Why haven't I done it then? I'm sure Sanchez would have loved 'wetting' his bed."

The Chronicler smiled back in his cave on the White Isles, "Because young Neolin. Like all dragons, you require the right prompt to use your powers. It will happen in time. Mind you, most rare Dragon breeds have unique breaths that you can't take, such as Crystal. It has been recorded in the book of Adalisks that any breath that they create are only copied by Neolins. There have been many battle between the two breeds. Take heed, they still bere a strong hatred for your kind."

Nightshade tilted his head, "Created? How do they do that?"

The Chronicler pulled out another book and began reading, "Some are made when they feel certain emotions when a breath trigger occurs. Others take years to create out of everyday things, Poison, wind, you name it, the Adalisks probably created it first."

Nightshade looked back into the pool, a serious look in his eyes, "Do you know my fate?"

It wasn't long before he got his answer, "Not entirely, the kind of person you will become is foreshadowed in the cover of your book. Yours is black and ornate with gold highlights. This is common for a great hero. The Back has a giant gash in it, symbolizing a rough life until your eventual death. But fret not, you will not be alone. You will have friends to help you through it."

Nightshade looked away, "I... I think I understand..."

The Chronicler sighed, this is the hardest part with younglings, "I'm sorry about your mother, she was a great person. And an even greater mother."

Nightshade started to tear up, "I loved my mother... Do you know why she died?"

The Chronicler gulped, "I... In my nearly one thousand year existence as the chronicler, I have witness many tragedies. Yours is what was needed to set you on the path you need to be on. I wish there was a different course you could have taken."

Nightshade nodded, tears streaming down his face, "Thank you... I'll become a hero. I'll make my mother proud... Father better have some answers for me."

Nightshade turned and walked out. The dream ended soon after. the Chronicler shed a tear and set Nightshade's book back on the shelf, "Stay strong young Neolin. I just hope my interference didn't doom him to be a martyr."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

/

Young Nightshade jumped up as the cart screeched to a halt right outside Malefor's fortress. The back of the cart opened as a few apes piled out. One attempted to grab Nightshade, only to receive a hard bite from him. A fire burned in his heart as he jumped out of the cart, tackling the Ape that was holding his hand.

The other three Apes rallied to help their fallen companion, only to get a piercing yellow gaze. They were paralyzed with fear, he had his father's eyes, and they feared the fire that could be seen. It was like he was a whole new person.

Nightshade made a mad dash through the front door of the fortress. The lead Ape shouted, "Stop him!"

That order prompted the Apes inside to grab their weapons and chase him. As Nightshade charged up the main spiral staircase, he received numerous cuts and bruises from Ape weaponry. But he was confident he would find his father at the top, he had to. He NEEDED answers.

He swore to himself that nothing would stop him. He charged through the Ape resistance and reached the top. All that stood between him Malefor was a closed door.

He used the last of his strength to rush through. His body aches. He left numerous paw-prints of blood with each step. The large Purple Dragon stood in awe of him. Half-shocked that someone interrupted a war meeting, the other that his son was battered and bloodied with a band of Apes chasing him.

Nightshade collapsed at his feet, gasping for breath. Malefor gasped, "Son? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Malefor glared at his general that was trying to walk back down the stairs that he was running up. Malefor looked at the Ape beside him and growled, "Gaul, your father is expendable... You are in charge. I want a report in one hour."

Gaul grinned evilly, " It shall be done Master."

Malefor knelt down, "It's going to be alright son. Your there!"

One of the Apes that was holding a mace gasped and stood at attention, "Get my Son gems, now!"

The Ape ran off. the other generals left the two alone. Nightshade coughed, "Why... Why do you care what happens... To me..."

Malefor nuzzled him, "You're my son, why wouldn't I care? I sent my Apes to rescue you and your mother. You were targeted by assassins... I wanted you two safe."

Nightshade struggled back to his feet, "They killed her... Your Apes killed her. They will pay..."

He collapsed yet again as the Ape that was carrying red gems rushed in. Malefor took them and crushed them, hoping they would heal Nightshade before he died. They worked, but Nightshade's body had a few scars across his legs, others healed fully.

Malefor sighed with relief, "I want everyone that was involved in my mate's 'rescue' brought in here, NOW!"

The Ape rushed off and brought in three Apes, their leader was already dead. Malefor growled, "You know the punishment of treason. DEATH!"

Malefor took a breath, preparing to use his fire. But he felt nothing. Nightshade felt a fire burning up inside, begging to be released, he gladly obliged. He released a fire so hot, the Apes stood no chance.

Malefor gasped as the Apes turned to ash. He grinned horn to horn at Nightshade, "It would seem you have fire breath. That was almost as worthy as my own."

Nightshade grins, "So... If You didn't want me dead, why didn't you get us yourself?"

Malefor draped a wing over him,"I'll tell you in a bit, you must be tired."

Nightshade yawned, "I'm not... Tired..."

Malefor chuckled and led him down a hall leading to some rooms, each with their own be, "Take your pick. If you need anything, just blow that horn on the wall."

Nightshade smiled lightly, the idea of sleep called to him. It was difficult to resist. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, but then he noticed a girl in the room dressed up in a funny outfit. she had green scales and purple eyes. She was barely older then him. She smiled at him with big eyes.

Malefor whispered in his ear, "Her name is Sissy, I thought you might want a playmate."

Nightshade blinked, "My room?"

Malefor shrugged, "She must have been cleaning your chambers. She does that... I guess it keeps her busy."

Nightshade looked at Sissy, who waved at him. He grins nervously and waves back.

He went into the room and Malefor shut it behind him. Sissy hopped over to him, smiling the whole time, "What shall we do first Master Nightshade? I've arranged all of your toys, dusted your room, and assembled some training dummies."

Nightshade shrugged and looked over at the bed, "Personally, some sleep sounds good."

Sissy frowns, "I wanted to play... Oh well, You are the Master."

Nightshade limped over to the bed and fell on it, " See you later Siss."

Sissy gulped, "Ok Master, I'll be in the room across from you if you need anything."

Nightshade nuzzled his pillow, "Ok..."

Sissy sighed and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Frillisean belongs to Serraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

20 years later~

Nightshade went limp on the wall after his torturer put away his knife. He grunted in pain, trying to move. The Ape grins, "You must like this. Strange, you're the first dragon in the camp to endure this much. It's not every day someone tries to escape, much less let others escape."

Nightshade growled as the Ape sat smugly in his chair. Nightshade was about to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar voice, "Nightshade!"

Nightshade gritted his teeth as he turned his head towards the cell door. The Ape jumped at the sound. He quickly opened the door and snapped to attention, "Master Malefor, what an honor to have you at my camp."

Malefor smiled, "I see you are having fun with the prisoner. These Ape concentration camps certainly are effective... Break him yet?"

The Ape shook his head, "No, but I see why you sent him here. 20 years of brutal punishment, and he's still as defiant as the day he walked in."

Malefor sighed and stepped into the Cell, "I was hoping you'd say that. It only shows just how much like me he is. Stubborn, arrogant, strong willed. Still kicking son?"

The Ape gulped and slowly backed away as Nightshade snarled, "I'll never work with the likes of you. Not after what you did to Sissy and all the other girls!"

Malefor laughed evilly, "Did you honestly believe that I'd let our blood be soiled by that of a lowly maid and servants not even worthy to polish my horns"

Nightshade spat on him, "I loved them like family, Didn't you love Mom"

Malefor growled and raked him across the right eye, "Don't you bring her into this! They are nothing like her. They were servants, humble playthings. But you! You brought this upon them."

Nightshade popped his neck as he returned his gaze to his father, "And you didn't with Mom? Why dad! WHY?"

Malefor snarled, "It was to teach you a lesson! Life is cruel, people die. The Guardians learned that nearly 25 years ago when I killed Artocus. The stubborn old fool thought he could make peace with anyone, especially me. But he was wrong."

Nightshade was about to speak, but suddenly, the ground shook as the sound of numerous horns erupted. The building, Nay! The whole camp was surrounded by a mixed force of dragons, moles, and a few small Golems.

The Ape that was in-charge rushed in, "The Army of Warfang is here sire, what shall we do?"

Malefor scoffed, "I should have expected this much. Note to self, find and kill our information leak. Hold them off while I make my escape."

The Ape saluted and ran. Malefor turned away from Nightshade, "It looks like it is your lucky day. But hear this, join with the 'rebellion' and I will personally kill any and all friends you make, right before your vary eyes."

Nightshade roared and struggled in his chains as Malefor made his way out, "Get back here! I'm not done talking to you!"

Within mere hours, the dragons in the camp were liberated and all apes were killed. Nightshade continued to try to free himself, even as a blue dragon picked the lock on his chains.

Nightshade fell to the ground with a loud thud and a splash as he collided with the pool of his own blood. He groaned, "Who... Who are you?..."

The Blue dragon grins and hands him a Red Spirit Gem, "I am Corporal Sanchez, 1st division, 3rd in the chain of command in the Army of Warfang."

Nightshade looked at him, half-confused, and half-relieved, "Warfang... My father spoke of you many times during the war. He hated it."

Sanchez frowned and helped him to his feet, "Why would someone hate Warfang?"

Nightshade leaned on him, barely able to walk, "Most people are afraid of me for this... My Father is Malefor, the Dark Master."

Sanchez nearly jumped, but continued to help Nightshade out of the building, "I see... General Aren would want to see you."

Nightshade frowned, completely helpless as Sanchez led him to two dragons, one pink, the other a light auburn. The Pink one watched him intently, while the other merely smiled.

The one in charge motioned for the pink to help Sanchez. She sighed, understanding the order. Nightshade mentally prepared himself for what may occur, but was shocked when the leader spoke, he radiated an aura of calmness. His pains eased as the dragon spoke, "Everything is going to be alright young dragon. It's over now."

Nightshade shook his head, "My pain will never end, not until my father lies dead for his crimes."

The General raised a brow, "Oh really?"

Sanchez gulped, "He says that his father is Malefor."

Nightshade gulped as the General tensed for a moment,fearing the worst. But was again shocked when he put a claw on the side of his face, tracing the scars, "You've been through much haven't you. Tempered in the fires of war, doused in the blood of loved ones. Lieutenant Frillisean, Corporal Sanchez, get him to the med tent. I'll want to talk to him later."

Frillisean growled and tossed Nightshade onto Sanchez, "I can excuse helping him walk to you, but to heal him? After everything his Father has done? We don't know his intentions. For all we know, he could be a spy or something!"

Nightshade looked at the pink dragon, Frillisean, and frowned, "Got a problem?"

Frillisean glared at him, then stormed off. Aren sighed, "I'll go talk to her. Sanchez, patch him up, and give him the run down."

Sanchez saluted and led Nightshade to a large tent that was filled with hundreds of injured, soldiers and others from the camp. Nightshade sighed as Sanchez set him down on a cot, "So... Who rammed a pike into her butt?"

Sanchez grabbed some bandages and started wrapping him up. He almost chuckled at Nightshade's question, "Your father. The Lieutenant is normally kind, caring, and ridiculously sweet, but she's been on edge ever since she found out that her clan was wiped out by Malefor, personally. New Intel, Frillisean and Malefor are from the same clan."

Nightshade closed his eyes, "I see... It's not me, but my father. It's been like that since I was born. Funny, Malefor had me when he was twelve. I hear that's almost unheard of."

Sanchez nods and continues, "Yeah. And he killed a guardian at the age of 17. We first met a year after his banishing. I see time hasn't treated you well Nightshade."

Nightshade opened his good eye, "I never told you my name, who are you?"

Sanchez sighed, "It's been twenty years, I guess I should have expected you wouldn't remember your best friend. I'm Sanchez Petrov. Remember me now?"

Nightshade nearly jumped up to hug him, but couldn't move, "Sanchez? I'm surprised you're still kicking. Didn't dragon life expectancy drop from 78 to 25 after Malefor started putting dragons in camps?"

Sanchez frowned, "I WAS in a camp, but Aren and Frilly saved me and numerous others. Aren took me under his wing like he did with Frilly. I rose through the ranks and he placed me on his team. It took a while to realize that his team was the elite. Anyone under him was almost guaranteed a position in leadership. Mostly because he's the Grand General, anyone he picks to be on his team is singled out for high positions."

Nightshade chuckled, "If that's the case, why are you just a Corporal?"

Sanchez shrugged, "I guess i'm not fit enough for leadership. Besides, Frilly is the brains of the team. If anyone would replace him, it'd probably be her."

Nightshade frowned, "Frilly huh? Pet name?"

Sanchez shook his head, "No... Maybe, I don't know. She says that Pyron used to call her that. It caught on quick."

Nightshade rested his head on a pillow that Sanchez brought him, "Pyron is her mate i'm guessing?"

Sanchez shook his head again, "Wrong. They never became mates. By the way, Pyron was also from her clan."

Nightshade frowned, "I see... He's dead..."

Sanchez sighed, "Maybe. We don't know all the details. Try to get some rest."

Nightshade rolled his eyes, "Can ya give me a mirror? Is my face as bad as the other dragons say?"

Sanchez chuckled, "You've always been ugly, just slap some face paint on and no one would notice."

Nightshade yawned as he nuzzled his pillow, "Funny as usual... I'll get you for that."

Sanchez smiled as he started heading out, "If I find a toy ape in my bed, I'll know it was you."

Nightshade smiled evilly after he left, "I'll save the Ape for your birthday... I'll put his bed in the river while he sleeps..."

For once, Nightshade actually had a good dream, but strangely, it was about him and Frillisean.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Frillisean belongs to Serraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

The next Morning~

Frillisean grins evilly as she holds a trumpet up to her mouth. She was about to give Nightshade a rude awakening. He was the only one that actually did't get up yet.

She let out a loud fanfare right next to his head, causing Nightshade to jump. He rolled off of his back and growled, "What was that for?!"

Frillisean smiled, "Just because I'm ordered to get along with you, doesn't mean that i'm not gonna have my fun. Also... Sanchez is my friend, and all my friends are my family, so if you hurt him, I will tear you limb from limb and feed you to the Apes."

Nightshade sighed, "He's my friend too. I knew him since we were 6."

Frillisean glared at him, "Oh Really?"

Nightshade smirked, "Yes, did you know that he falls limp if you scratch him just below his left horn?"

Frillisean blinked, "Really? Tell... Me... Everything..."

Nightshade smiled evilly, "Alright, but you owe me one."

Frillisean rolled her eyes, "Fine, as long as it's not something ridiculous. Me and Sanchez have a small prank war going on, and I'd do almost anything for some ammo."

Nightshade took the trumpet from her, "He shoots milk out of his nose if you play a B-flat."

He smiled as he played. Loudly... Moments later, shouting could be heard, "AW COME ON!"

Frillisean broke out laughing, "I feel so bad for him right now..."

Nightshade smirked, "If you stick an ice cube in his mouth as he sleeps, he'll wet the bed."

Frillisean grins, "Good to hear, he sharing a bunk with Cortez... that guy owes me seven gold pieces. What else ya got?"

Nightshade smiled, "Warming up to me already eh?"

Frillisean frowns as she gives him the glare of death. Nightshade gulps, "Right, I'll just tell you the next thing. He sleeps with a teddy bear named, 'fluffy'."

Frillisean took out a scroll and a quill, "Go on..."

Nightshade nods, "He's terrified of clowns. He is afraid of ice water. He hates the taste of flame broiled chicken. If he sees a sheep, he must chase it. He's is also terrified when girls hit on him..."

Frillisean looked up from her scroll, "And how do you know this stuff anyway? He said that you two haven't talked in nearly 20 years."

Nightshade pulled up a book, "It's his diary."

Frillisean snatched it out of his hand, "You are evil... I'm gonna go return this."

Nightshade smiled as she turned away, "After you finish reading it... By the way, stay away from pages 356 and 381... And 439. They are about you."

Frillisean nodded. As she walked off, she flipped through to the pages, right to the pages Nightshade just said not to go to. She scanned the pages. Her eyes widened as she read the bottom, "I'm gonna kill him!"

Nightshade gulped as she stormed off. What had he done...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Frillisean, Emberticus, Atrocus, Plororo, and Tempestier belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

A week later~

Emberticus frowned as he read a letter aloud to the other Guardians, " 'To our esteemed Guardians. At your request, another camp has been liberated. But an interesting prisoner is in need of Tempestier's skills as a therapist. He has suffered horrors that would make even me, a hardened warrior shiver terror. but I must warn you all, he must be handled with great care, for if his claims are true, then he is more dangerous then anyone could possibly Imagine... He is the son of Malefor.  
- Your General 4th star  
Aren'"

Phlororo gasped, "Son? He never had a son. He was with us the whole time he was being trained."

Tempestier shook his head, "Not all the time. Once a year we did give him a small reprieve, within that time, he could have found someone. During one of my sessions with him, he did speak of a girl and was asking me for dating advice. I told him that his role in this world would likely keep him away from girls and romance."

Emberticus sighed, "That never stopped you. One of our spies mentioned that Torac has been killed and made into a thrall by Malefor. Third division reported his 'death' yet again, on the battlefield."

Tempestier gulped, nodding, "For once, there is good news about that madman. Just how Malefor kept him and his son alive for so long is a mystery."

Emberticus turned to one of their guards, "Have Aren and his 'Guest' brought up here. We must know his mental state. We don't want another 'Malefor' running around. Not if we can't help it."

The others nodded, and soon they prepped the room for a therapy session. Tempestier sat in his chair and waited as Emberticus and Plororo 'left' the room. They merely hid behind a false wall.

Minutes later, Nightshade was escorted into the room by seven guards. He eyed each of them as he stepped into the room. He then turned his attention to Tempestier, who motioned for her to relax on a bed across from him.

Nightshade shrugged and laid down, "Another trip to the shrink... Perfect. Where do we begin this time Doc?"

Tempestier cleared his throat, "Well, how about we start off with our names?"

Nightshade closed his eyes, "I am Nightshade. Age 30. Blood type A+. That is all you will get from me."

Tempestier gulped, this actually may be difficult. He pulled out a piece of paper and a quill and started recording everything, "I am Tempestier the-"

Nightshade chuckled, "Guardian of electricity, I should have guessed. I guess there is no point in hiding anything. Any enemy of my father, is a friend of mine."

Tempestier blinked, "What caused the stigma between you and your- I mean, Malefor?"

Nightshade stared at the ceiling, "I guess it started when my mother died. at first, I couldn't understand why everyone hated me, that was until he killed one of my closest friends. Sissy. He thought I would take her as my mate, so he had her killed. It's almost funny, I was only ten."

Tempestier looked up from his paper, "Odd, why do you feel it's funny?"

Nightshade shrugged, "It must have been because Malefor fell in love at age 12. I was born a year later."

Phlororo almost gagged, appalled by what she just heard. Emberticus shook his head, that was just... Wrong.

Tempestier continued writing, "I see, Why were you in an Ape concentration camp?"

Nightshade tensed up, "... What do you think?"

Tempestier gulped, "I was merely asking. I won't judge you."

Nightshade frowned, "Fine... The day after she died, I went on a rampage. It took 30 Apes to bring me down. I was always told I was too strong for my own good, must be the Neolin blood in me."

Tempestier frowned, "I see. Your father wasn't too happy about your rage?"

Nightshade laughed, "How could he not be happy! He said that I was even more of a dragon that day. He was proud, said that I made all dragon proud. I disagreed, / 'How can we be dragons at a time like this? You're betraying our kind to the Apes.'

He glared at me, saying, 'You had better take that back. It was the Guardians that betrayed dragon kind. They rejected our vary nature.'

I shook my head, 'You betrayed our kind. I won't stand for this, Sissy wouldn't stand for it. Like the stories my mother told me when I was young. You are the monster hiding under my bed, the creature in the closet. Evil incarnate...'

He laughed, 'You remind me of Atrocus and the other Guardians. Has someone been reading the dictionary? I swear, that photographic memory can really get someone in trouble.'

I chuckled, 'I'd be no better then you and the Apes if I stand by you now. I doubt you even cared about mom. I bet you did away with her so you'd have me all to yourself.'

He spun around and smacked me across the room, 'Don't talk about her that way. YOU KNOW I LOVED HER!'

I coughed, 'Then why did you allow it? Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you come for us?'

He growled, 'Hold your tongue. Go to your room, and your punishment will be lighter.'

I coughed again, 'And live under your evil reign? I'd rather die then let you harm another innocent.'

He looked away, 'Lock him up, maybe some time at a Camp will open his mind to our ideals.'

I fought back as the Apes dragged me away, 'Get off me!'/

Tempestier blinked, "Photographic memory inducing a trance-like state in which all memory is in a loop, every word, every feeling. Interesting. Are you alright Nightshade?"

Nightshade held his head as he got up, "Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. I just need to be alone..."

Tempestier nodded, "Do you need any water? Maybe some food?"

Nightshade sighed, "I need to be alone. Tell our silent watchers that they didn't need to hide. I'm guessing Emberticus and Plororo?"

Emberticus and Phlororo look at each-other then reveal themselves. Emberticus sighs, "How'd you know?"

Nightshade grinned lightly as he walked out, "I'm a Neolin, look it up..."

As he closed the door behind him, he blinked, "Frilly? You spying on me too?"

Frillisean sighed and came out from behind a fairly large statue, "Sorry, I wanted to know what was going on. It sounded like you went through some pretty bad stuff. I'm sorry for doubting you. Listen, if you need someone to talk to, i'll be here for you."

Nightshade smiled lightly, then broke down crying, hugging the life out of her. She gently patted him on the back as he sobbed into her shoulder. He cried, "For once in my life, I want something to go right... Why does everyone I get close to have to die?"

Frillisean closed her eyes, "It's ok... Just let it all out..."

Nightshade sobbed, "I hope there is someone out there. One who loves me for me. I prey I am her guy. This stress is too much to bear. I'd be what ever she wanted me to be. I fear that my end is nigh. Some say love causes only heartbreak. Then listen to my heart break."

Frillisean hugged him, "Nightshade. There is one person out there for you... I know it. How about this, we go out sometime, I could show you around town, who knows maybe you'll find someone you like."

Nightshade nodded, then continued sobbing.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Zirra and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Frillisean laughed as Nightshade was telling jokes about the time he spent with other dragons on the way to Warfang, "so then he turns his head to me and asks,'Can you move your tail, it's poking into my back?' I smiled and said, 'That's not my tail...' I swear, he nearly jumped off the bunk."

Frillisean fell off the restaurant chair laughing up a storm. Many of the other patrons stared at her, but then quickly looked away as she got back up, "I told Aren we needed more beds. But why did you have a staff between you guys?"

Nightshade chuckled, "It was actually his. He left it next to a tree when he went swimming, I thought i'd... Return it."

Frillisean picked up an apple from the table between them, "So... What happened when he realized it was his staff poking into his back?"

Nightshade looked away, " You don't wanna know."

Frillisean raised a brow, "Really? I knew Cortez was strange but... Really?"

Nightshade shook his head, "It's not what you think, he got really angry. He then took out his anger on Sanchez, mostly because he didn't want to fight me."

Frillisean growled, "He did what? Sanchez told me he fell of a cliff."

Nightshade gulped, "Uh oh..."

Frillisean stood up and tossed him a pouch of various coins, "Here, go get yourself something nice, I'll meet you at your apartment later, I have some business to take care of."

Nightshade looked at the pouch and smiled, he never had money before. As Frillisean walked off, she looked back and shouted, "Don't spend it all in one place!"

Nightshade nodded and they went their separate ways. He deiced to go to the market, seeing as he had money to spend. He wandered around for hours until a small Golem caught his eye.

It had four spider-like legs, long tail, and a pointed jaw. It's three-fingered hands looked like it could grip just about anything. The magma that covered it's right shoulder and chest appeared dried from the Golem's deactivation. It looked familiar, and then it hit him.

"Welcome to my store. I see you fancy the Golem. He hasn't worked in a while, twenty years since he's been on. The last owner sent him here to have him remodeled and upgraded, but She never came to pick him up. That Lazy Dragon owes me a lot of money. Maria was her name I think."

Nightshade glared at the cheetah shop-owner, "Her name is Mariana. My mother mentioned he was the only one of his model. My mother is dead by the way, so i'd appreciate it if you don't bad mouth her."

The Shop-owner blinked, "Uh... I see. Well, there... Is a tax you have to pay to pick him up, plus interest. Then there is an activation fee."

Nightshade growled, "Nos ves asta geo gador."

With his chant, the Golem roared to life, the Golem hugged Nightshade upon seeing him, causing the Shop-owner to gasp in surprise. Nightshade smiled, "Awww... he remembers me. How about this, I pay nothing, and you get to keep your face. Sound fair?"

The Golem looked at the Shop-owner, who now hid behind his counter, "Of course, Sir. The price is waived. No hard feelings, right?"

Nightshade chuckled, "You caught me in a good mood, any other time and I would have done something like; Order Mister Wiggums here to beat you up. But... I'll let your comment about my mother slide. I lost too much twenty years ago to just have it all insulted in front of my face. Consider yourself lucky."

Nightshade turned to exit, "Come Mister Wiggums we have a lot to discuss."

Mr. W. follow Nightshade closely. Nightshade smiled, remembering all the games they used to play before he met Sanchez, "So much has happened since then..."

The Golem looked on as it listened to Nightshade's words, "I only wish mother was here for this..."

Nightshade stopped in his tracks, "I guess I better explain what's been going on since you went to sleep. Basically, I spent the last twenty years as a 'Special' guest a one of Malefor's concentration camps. I was rescued by the first division of Warfang's army. I found out that Sanchez if a member. You remember Sanchez right? the small water dragon that you used to tie up and hand from a tree?"

Mr. W. nodded. Nightshade smiled, "Yeah, Had some fun for old times sake. But then I befriended this girl named Frillisean. Oh ancestors, she's not like any girl I've met anywhere. She's smart, funny, has really nice horns. She's really kind, but lately she's been really on edge. I think she's still hung up about her love dying. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better."

A shout then caught his attention, "Trinkets! Gifts for the special one in your heart."

Nightshade looked at the vendor where the man was shouting, he was a cheetah, much like the one he had met merely moments ago except for the eye-patch he was wearing over his left eye and a can he was using to get around. Nightshade smiled, "I know, i'll get her a gift!"

Nightshade trotted over to the vendor, followed closely by Mr. W. Nightshade browsed the wares that were on the table, then looked up at the owner, "Excuse me, do you have anything that would look good an a Pink-ish dragon?"

The Owner smiled, "Possibly, tell me about her and i'll show you my wares."

Nightshade nodded, "Well, she's second in command of Warfang's army. But that's all I really know about her. Outside of personal stuff that Sanchez told me that I am never to repeat."

The Owner chuckled and pulled out a necklace made out of dark purple Gems. Nightshade tilted his head, "It looks beautiful, but i'm not sure if it's for her. Mind if I take a closer look?"

The Owner nodded and handed him the necklace. It felt cold in his hands, like an ice dragon just froze them off. And then it felt warm, it was as if it was alive. He thought he heard himself think, 'Buy it, she'd love it... '

He tilted his head and handed it back, " It's strange... It feels alive."

The Owner smiled, "That's because it is, it was mined in the mountain of Krennick. They say that the Gems found there are blessed by the ancestors to give advice and strength when it is needed most."

Nightshade thought a moment, 'Advice, could it be that it was 'advising' me to buy it? It could be a gag, but if it is real... It may be invaluable.'

He put his pouch of money on the table, "How much for it?"

The Owner waved his hands, "Take it, based on the look on your face, it spoke to you. I've been waiting for years for it to choose someone."

Nightshade glared, "Tell me the catch already."

The Owner laughed, "Straight to the point then, it's yours. So long as you have your next date with..."

Nightshade added, "Frillisean."

"Frillisean. You have it at a garden that I've planted myself. It's been long since anyone has came by and it's quite lonely tending to the flowers myself."

Nightshade blinked, "O... K... We'll see about that. Thanks."

The Owner handed him the necklace and a map to the Garden, then nodded, "Tell her you're lucky to have a girl like her. Girls love hearing that."

Nightshade grinned nervously and slowly back away, "I'll do that."

Sometime later~

Frillisean walked up to Nightshade's apartment and called out to him, "Hey Nightshade!"

Nightshade poked his head out of a window, "Oh, you're here, I was just getting Mr. Wiggums ready for our date."

Frillisean stared at him with a confused look on her face. Nightshade laughed, "Don't worry, i'll be out in a moment."

Frillisean sighed and waited. A few minutes later Nightshade came out with a black rose in his mouth. What surprised her even more was the Golem that was standing behind him. She had seen a few golems before, but never one this small. She blinked, "Who's your friend?"

Nightshade took the flower out of his mouth and handed it to her, "This awesome Golem is Mister Wiggums. He was sent off for repairs and upgrades just before my tenth birthday. I found him here, in the city! He was my best friend before I met Sanchez."

Frillisean chuckled, "His name is Mister Wiggums?"

Nightshade nods, "Yes, And I was hoping I could pick the place we hang out at tonight."

Frillisean shrugged, "Alright, just know that i'm not in to you..."

Nightshade frowned, "Dang it! You killed the mood."

Frillisean smirked, "I know."

It took a few more minutes of awkward silence before they started walking. Frillisean sighs, "So. I was at the Library earlier and guess what I found."

Nightshade chuckled, "A book about male dragon anatomy?"

Frillisean glared at him, "Eww! No! I found a book about the different breeds of dragons. I wanted to learn more about your kind. But I did stumble across something interesting."

Nightshade tilted his head, "Really? What did you find?"

Frillisean pulled a book out of her pouch, "I found the term Adalisk mentioned under your kind. Says here that you have some kind of blood feud. But when I look up Adalisk, there is no Mention of of Adalisk, I would never have guess that Zirra was an Adalisk. I'll admit she was different, but in a good way."

Nightshade blinked, "Who?"

Frillisean gulped, "Well... Zirra was an old friend of mine. She was exiled from my clan when she killed her adoptive father."

Nightshade shivered, "Really? Sounds like she also has father issues."

Frillisean nods, "I don't blame her though, she did have a terrible life when he had an egg of his own. Malefor's..."

Nightshade jumped, "What!?"

Frillisean laughed, "I thought you'd already know this..."

Nightshade shook his head, "Nope... See anything else?"

Frillisean nods, "Did you know that Powerful Neolins can mind meld with others?"

He shook his head, again. Frillisean chuckled, "How about this, you can shield yourself for a few seconds while you aren't in possession of a breath."

Nightshade asked, "what do you mean?"

Frillisean bonked him on the head, "Exactly what it means. Your breath acts as a shield. Though it only works with Neolins with ten Arrows or more. If you have fifteen or more, you can do that and short range teleportation, namely line of sight. Or if you are THAT good, you can think of someone or something, and you'll be there."

Nightshade frowned, "That sounds kinda bogus."

Frillisean smiled, "I know. It also says that Neolins can also gain Arrows as they get stronger and older. Although there has bee only one case where someone actually is higher then ten."

Nightshade smiled, "I'm in there?"

Frillisean stopped, "Of course you aren't. Unless you are some-kind of miracle."

Nightshade laughed, "I have eleven."

Frillisean blinked, "... You're serious? Where? You got to show me!"

Nightshade gulped, "I would... but you might not want to once you find out where..."

Frillisean raised a brow, "Oh yeah? Try me."

Nightshade looked away, "It's kinda between my legs."

Frillisean's eyes widened, "I'll... Just take your word for it."

Nightshade chuckles, "You sure? I was told I had eleven, but I never really seen myself."

Frillisean smacks him, "Of course i'm sure!"

Nightshade held his face and said nothing as he led her to the garden. She smiled, "this place ain't that bad, beautiful sunset."

Nightshade sat at the top of a hill and nodded, "Yep. And it's just the three of us."

Frillisean sat next to him, "Yeah..."

Nightshade then remembered the Necklace. He pulled it out of his bag and held it out to her, "I got you something."

Frillisean looked at the necklace, "Awww... You did't have to get me anything."

Nightshade nodded, "I know you aren't exactly happy with your loss, But I thought, if you needed a shoulder to cry on. You CAN cry on mine."

Frillisean smiled and put the necklace on, "You know, you are alright. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the tail all the time. I'm just..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Apes jumped out of the flowers and bushes surrounding them. Nightshade frowned, "What the heck? Can't we ever get a break?"

Frillisean shook her head, "Nope. Wanna help me clean house?"

Nightshade nodded as he jumped up. It was then that a larger one stepped forward, Nightshade recognized him as Gaul. He laughed, "They took the bait. Just like you said."

The Cheetah shop-owner that gave him the necklace stepped out from behind a tree, "As I promised. Two more dragon slaves for the mines of Krennick. The black one has held the necklace all day, so it may be wisest to focus on the pink one."

Nightshade blinked, "What?"

Gaul smiled, "That necklace saps the strength of any dragon that gets near it. You two will be easy pickings."

Nightshade roared and jumped forward, "Touch her and i'll kill you all!"

Gaul smirked, "Too late."

"Nightshade!"

He looked back and saw that Frillisean was already being tied up. She was too weak to fight back already, but for some reason, he felt fine. He shoved that into the back of his mind as Apes started piling up on him. by the Time he broke free of their grip, they were already dragging her away.

He rushed to free here, only to be held back by Mr. W., Who had already established a ring of fire around them too keep the Apes back. Nightshade can only watch in horror as Frilly was carried off, and it was all his fault.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Nightshade banged the shop-owner up against a tree, "Where is she!?"

He coughed, "I don't know. I just get paid to bring people here."

Nightshade snarled, "You're lying... Tell me now, Or I resort to drastic measures."

The Shop-owner's eyes widened, "This isn't drastic?!"

Nightshade sighed, "Tell me!"

Meanwhile~

As the Apes neared their camp, Frillisean struggled to break free of her bindings, even though her struggles were futile.

She snarled, "When I get out of here-"

An ape smacked her with his club, "Quiet!"

She sighed and looked at the rising moon, wondered if Nightshade is coming for her. Closing her eyes, she prayed to the ancestors to give her strength.

It wasn't long before they stopped. She then felt a sudden jerk as she was thrown in to a simple wooden cage in front of a cave. She got up and dusted herself off, then turned her attention to the other dragons that are being held there.

She gasped, there were four other dragons here in the cave. She shook her head in disbelief, surely these four could have taken on all the apes. She then noticed something that she hadn't before, two of them were huddled around a child. They wouldn't risk fighting with a child near.

She frowned and looked back at the bars of the cage, 'I can't wait for Nightshade to save us. I have to do something now.'

She growled and went over to the other dragons, "Listen up, I know that this situation looks bleak, especially with a child here, but if we just sit here and do nothing, we'll all be hauled off to Krennick. I've seen enough slave labor out of those apes during the campaign against their camps."

A pink dragon looked at her with desperate eyes, "My brother aided in my escape from a camp. I was captured a week ago."

A grey-ish blue dragon that stood protectively over the dragon mother sighed, "Me and my mate were captured yesterday, we were walking our egg, enjoying the scenery when the apes trapped us. Our egg hatched here. Sad that our young Cyril won't be able to live his life to the fullest. Stupid necklace, we can't even take them off."

And then it hit her, she never tried taking her's off. She then sighed, "They said it weakens us... Just how much?"

The mother cooed to her child then looked up at her, "Enough for even one Ape to bring us down..."

Frillisean snarled, "Blast it! Then there is nothing we can do?"

The pink dragon smiled at her, "Its not all bad, at least we are alive..."

Gaul chuckled, "Not for long."

Frillisean spun around and growled, "Hurt any of them and your'll be sorry."

Gaul smiled as he opened the door to the cage and walked in, "If anyone should be sorry, it's you. You were the one who left your clan behind, chasing a dragon long dead."

Frillisean roared and charged at Gaul, only to be swatted away. He laughed at her, "You're no match for me. Admit it... You are as pathetic as your mate-to-be Pyron."

Her eyes widened as she laid there, huddled up against a wall. She growled and leapt at Gaul again, with little success. Gaul laughed again, "Stay down whelp, and beg for your life like he did."

Frillisean held her left eye, "Never..."

Gaul growled, "Then you will join him..."

The cry of an ape was heard, "Dragon! Black-"

Gaul rushed outside to meet the gaze of a vary angry Nightshade, though he was different this time, his scales were an inky black color, his yellow eyes not a snowy white. Gaul gasped and backed away slowly.

Nightshade opened his jagged maw, releasing a torrent of shadows that chilled Gaul to the bone. In a panicked frenzy, he ran, ran like all the others. Nightshade scoffed and turned his gaze to the scared individuals inside the cave. He grinned evilly, "Unharmed. Good, I was afraid I'd have to use my full power on the Apes."

Nightshade went over to Frillisean, who calmed at the sight of him, "Nightshade? What... What happened to you?"

He laughed, "I ate a dark gem... It's power is... Intoxicating... Though the whispers are maddening. this form should be temporary though."

He then looked at the other three and a half dragons, "Come, I'm going to rip those stupid necklaces off and destroy them."

The dragons gulped and went over to him. In one slash of his tail-blade, he destroyed them all. Frillisean gasped, "Did you have to cut it that close?"

Nightshade chuckled, "It'd be painful any other way..."

Frillisean growled, "Stupid! You could have killed us."

"But I-"

Frillisean snapped, "But nothing! I'm gonna take these Civvies back to Warfang, then go see if I can give that Cheetah a piece of my mind. You need to go take a walk to clear your head."

With that Frillisean and Co. left Nightshade there with his thoughts. He looked up at the moon and thought of his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Zirra and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Nightshade enjoyed this new found free time, walking among the toadstools and poisonous mushrooms that inhabit the enchanted forest that surrounded his home. If reminded him of a time long gone past.

He glanced up at the moon an noticed a startling silhouette, a dragon of unparalleled speed circled above him. He gasped as the dragon dropped to the ground, her seemingly slender body easily held him to the ground. Her pointed face glared at him as if he'd committed a crime against her and he stood there laughing about it.

She snarled, "Who are you, and why do you look like Malefor?"

Nightshade blinked, gazing at her features. He tilted his head, "Is that real metal on your back? It glitters quite well in the moon light and complements your gold vary well."

The Dragon scoffed, "Flattery gets your kind nowhere... Now talk."

Nightshade rolled his eyes, "Yeah... I've heard that one before."

He watched unflinching as the dragon's Axe-like tail-blade crashed into the ground next to his head, "Is that all? Fine... Malefor is my father. To be honest, I hate even mentioning his name."

The dragon blinked in surprised, "A son... A Legacy..."

Nightshade interrupted her train of thought, "A Legacy I want no part of... I'll kill him if he even come within a hundred feet of me."

The dragon put her Axe to his neck, "You do not serve him?"

Nightshade nodded, "If I did, I would have tried to lock you up for twenty years for attacking me... Just like what he did to me. He ruined my life."

The Dragon let him up, "I see i'm not the only person with family issues. What is your name?"

Nightshade rolled onto his feet, "So that's that, no threats? No warnings? No-"

The dragon smacked him with her tail, "Shut up and speak already, you've interrupted my training enough."

He sighed, "Nightshade. And you are?"

She turned away, then looked back at him, it was then that he saw her facial markings, the marks of an Adalisk. He wondered if she knew what she was and what he is, but decided against saying anything. She then huffed, "Zirra. My name is Zirra. Now... why have you come here?"

Nightshade frowned, "I wanted to pay my respects to my mother... Malefor ordered her death to try to win me over. It was a terrible plan. You said your name was Zirra? 'The Curious one', You must love books."

Zirra nodded, "I spend some time reading when i'm not training. Tell me, how do you know it's translation?"

Nightshade smiled and sat beside her, "Funny meeting you like this... Frillisean says hi."

Zirra tilts her head at him, "Frillisean... I haven't heard that name in years... How do you know her?"

Nightshade laughs, "We work together in the army. We combat Malefor's forces in the hope to find his stronghold and beat him."

Zirra closed her eyes, "She was one of the few people that accepted me for who I was... Unlike those that despised me because I was different."

Nightshade smiled, "Same here. Most people are afraid of me because of my father, but i'm not a bad guy... I guess we were just misunderstood. Why don't you come back with me, i'm sure we can use someone like you in the army, and it'll give you a chance to kick Malefor's scaly hide."

Zirra shook her head, "I'm sorry, but you'd all just get in my way. I work better alone."

Nightshade frowned, "Surly I can change your mind, no one can be alone forever."

Zirra sighed, "Only on one condition..."

Nightshade nodded enthusiastically, "Anything, name it."

Zirra glared at him, "I get to train alone, in peace. No one must know i'm there... EVER."

Nightshade gulped, "Well... I do have exclusive access to my father's training chambers underneath the temple of Warfang. It's really spacious. And no one can hear you while you're down there."

Zirra thought a moment, gazing up at the moon. She then shrugged, "Fine... As long as you'll tell me if Malefor comes knocking on your door... And you visit every once in a while. From what I can gather, we are alike, in more ways then one. Our kind must stick together."

Our kind, those words stuck to Nightshade's mind like glue. It felt weird knowing that their kinds don't get along at all, and yet, they got along just fine. If they got anymore friendly, he thought that they might kiss or something.

"But... When the time comes, stay out of my way... Malefor, is MINE!"

Nightshade grinned nervously, "O...K... I'll lead you to the back door... I have to let you in from the other side."

Zirra sighed, "Glad that's out of the way. So, tell me... How do you manage your anger for your father? You seem quite calm about it."

Nightshade closed his eyes, "I save my anger for the battlefield. Those Apes never see it coming. You seem like you need to vent though... If you need a punching bag..."

Zirra grinned evilly, "I'll just hit you."

Nightshade gulped and backed away slowly, "I have no idea if that's a good thing or a bad thing... Let's just go before I agree to anything stupid."

Zirra laughed as she followed him, "Smart. Keep this up and I might actually like you."

Nightshade gulped, 'Another thing that could be good or bad... I hope Frilly doesn't start talking like that...'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Illuzo, Zirra, and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Nightshade cautiously stepped into the underground ruins that used to be Malefor's training grounds. He frowned, this place had seen better days, it was practically falling apart, and yet Zirra lived here, ever tinkering with the infrastructure. Training, always training...

He wondered if she even thinks about anything else other then killing his father. He would soon get his answer.

It was then that he saw Zirra in the distance, working on the mechanism that creates a bridge. As he stepped closer, he noticed what appeared to be some kind of fork.

Zirra broke the silence between them, "How long have you been there?"

Nightshade blinked, "I just got here a few minutes ago. Just... What are you doing?"

Zirra sighs, "I'm putting in these tuning forks. If you put enough sound into them, they'll spin, thus extending the bridge."

Nightshade looked over her shoulder, "Why waste time with a bridge, can't you just fly?"

Zirra chuckled, "I could, but that would only make my training easy. Besides, you haven't seen how I exercise."

Nightshade rolled his eyes as she walked over to a few small stones with large handles, "I honestly don't see how a few small stones could possibl-"

He was cut off when Zirra tossed a stone at him, which Nightshade foolishly tried catching with his front claws. His hands were nearly crushed under the weight of the Adamantite orb.

He gasped as he tried pulling them out, "What the heck is this thing!?"

Zirra laughed as she hefted the stone off his claws with her mouth. She then placed the stone back in the pile, "Adamantite orb, they are really heavy. You can't fly when you carry them."

Nightshade gently blew on his claws, "Now I see why you have the bridge..."

Zirra sighed and sat down beside him, overlooking her hard work, "I have to be ready. Malefor could try anything, do anything."

Nightshade frowned, "Is he all you think about?"

Zirra snapped her jaws at him, "Of course not! I... I guess he is..."

Nightshade cringed, "Uh... Wanna talk about it?"

Zirra closed her eyes, "Will you leave me alone if I do?"

He nodded, as if she could see him. Zirra looked up at the ceiling, as if staring straight through it, gazing at the stars, "I guess it all started when He was laid. I knew some people were uneasy with having me near before, but it was then that everyone really showed me just how much of an outcast I was. Father wanted little to do with me, saying he finally had a child of his own."

Nightshade gulped, what had he done...

She continued, "At least Frilly was there. She was my only friend, but in the end, her mother took her away. I haven't heard from her since... Well, in person anyway. I did get a letter from her, but i'll explain that later. One day, I just snapped. It was after I took Malefor's egg to be examined by the Great Owl. When I didn't get the answers I was looking for, the egg fell into the waterfall that concealed his cave. I thought it was smashed for sure, but Father had caught it. Angry, was not nearly enough to describe how he felt. He nearly clawed my face off. I was so afraid, and then... Nothing, it was like a blurring dream. Next thing I know, father was dead. I killed him."

He frowned, "I see..."

Zirra frowned, "That's not the worst part, the Elders created a part to hunt me down. I was most likely going to be tried and executed, so I fled. Frillisean was kind enough to send me a farewell card. She wished me the best of luck, and hoped that I never get caught. Sure, she was petrified that I killed father, but she believed that I didn't have a choice, not this time..."

She then gave Nightshade a penetrating stare, "Mother took your father to the Guardians for protection. They raised him, trained him. They enjoyed their time with him. All the while, my anger grew. He seemed innocent enough while he was young, but he still was the one who ruined my life. Numerous times I contemplated ending things once and for all, but each time, I wondered what life could have been. I thought back to when I killed father, did I really want his blood on my claws? I couldn't do it... Little did I know the monster he would become."

Nightshade nodded, "I think I know what happened next. While you watched from afar, Malefor began to amaze the Guardians. As he mastered the elements, you wondered if you were strong enough to beat hi if it ever came down to it. Then the Guardians took him to the training grounds underneath Warfang. It was then that Malefor took a turn for the worst, he became a total jerk, a villain that was loathed by all. Eventually the Guardian's banished him, but Malefor was too strong to be taken out by force. Atrocus died in the scuffle. He sided with the Apes and the dragon's supply of Crystals has been dwindling ever since. Speaking of which, if it wasn't for Sanchez's out of the box medical ideas, a lot of dragons wouldn't be around right now."

Zirra nodded, "That's pretty much the gist of it. How'd you know so much about all this stuff anyway?"

Nightshade smiled, "Illuzo the storyteller. He wrote a book about the war, they even said he witnessed Malefor's banishment himself. Firsthand accounts are the best."

Zirra tilted her head, "What kind of stories does he tell?"

Nightshade chuckled, "Tales of Hope... I even learned a few things about Frillisean, for example: Early on in her career, when the Ghoul of the former Ape King, Gauls father, attempted to siege Sea fang to cut off trade routes, Commander Aren led the army to protect the city. Aren got struck by a stray cannonball and was put into a coma for a month. Frillisean rallied the defenses and challenged the Ghoul to open combat. She won in five minutes; When Malefor's army tried to destroy Warfang's dam, she led the defense in Aren's stead; Just before she joined the army, she defended one of the towns just outside Warfang's walls from a Tremor; She also once stumbled across one of the Ape king's tombs, she killed all of the ghouls found inside with what is said to be the strongest fire fury in history."

Zirra blinked in surprised, "Who would have thought that pink pipsqueak had it in her. While I've been obsessing over Malefor, she's been having the tie of her life. I sometimes wonder if I'll ever be free of Malefor's curse."

Nightshade hugged her with his wings, "Of course you will. You're the strongest dragoness I've ever seen. Malefor better be shaking in his scales when he see's you coming."

Zirra sighed, "Thanks. Do you mind leaving, i'm quite busy..."

Nightshade blinked and pulled away, "... O... K I just thought it'd be nice to say good bye. Me and Commander Aren are going to be leaving. We are going to free all those who are held captive at Krennick. What ever it is they are mining there, it's making us weaker. We have to stop them."

As he headed for the door, Zirra followed him, "Hey Nightshade... Do you really believe you can defeat Malefor?"

He looked down at the floor, "No..."

He then looked back at her with a smug grin on his face, "I'm not the one who will... It's going to be you. It's always been you. Have you ever thought what'd you do once you win?"

Zirra shook her head, "Not really..."

"Well... I'd like to see what you come up with."

What happened next, blew Zirra away, Nightshade kissed her. After a few moments, they broke apart, the silence between them rivaled that of a library. It was shattered by Nightshade's tender words, "We'll build it together... A brighter future... If you'd like."

Zirra slapped him, "Don't ever do that again..."

Nightshade adjusted his jaw and cradled his face, "Owww... What was that for?!"

Zirra chuckled and turned away, "For being so cheesy... If you survive, dinner's on you, got it?"

Nightshade nodded, chuckling as he made his way out. As Zirra turned to head back to her work, she noticed a bouquet of orange tulips laying up against the tuning fork. She sniffed the flowers and set the down by her makeshift bed before getting back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Pyron, Zirra, and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Frillisean silently crept into the the ruins underneath Warfang, 'No one comes down here but Nightshade, so who could possibly be here while he's gone?'

Being silent was easier said then done, Frillisean still had her armor on from the siege. So much for temporary leave...

It wasn't even a few steps before she was tackled to the ground from above. Zirra held her tail Ax up to Frilly's neck and snarled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Frilly gasped, trying to shake Zirra off, "Get off! Unless you want the entirety of the army to come crashing down on your head."

Zirra huffed, "You're bluffing... No one can hear you down here..."

Frilly turned her head to get a good view of Zirra and smirked, "How would you know, you Silver-backed needle nosed freak?"

Zirra growled, "What's that supposed to mean you pink pipsqueak."

Frilly laughed, "I'm not that small anymore Zirra."

Zirra jumped back, nearly falling of the ledge near the entrance. She knew her? Could it be that Nightshade had told someone about her? No, he wouldn't... Would he? She then gasped as Frillisean unhooked her helmet. The look on Zirra's face was priceless, "Hey Zirra, better be careful where you put that blade, I am the acting Commander of Warfang's army now."

Zirra twitched, she had known that Frillisean was in the city, she had known that leaving her home to aid Frilly's forces in stealth was risky, she had known someone might come looking for her, but she had no idea that the Commander, much less her friend Frillisean would come looking for her.

Zirra shook her head, "How'd you find me?"

Frillisean smiled, "I had a hunch someone was down here. Nightshade hardly ever comes down here. and then, he comes here three times ever couple of days? I just needed an excuse to come down here."

Zirra shrugged and headed back to her bed and shuffled around some notes, "So... I heard you've been busy in the last thirteen years."

Frillisean nodded and sat beside her, trying to read her notes, "I have. I see i'm not the only one though."

Zirra chuckled, "Indeed, I have mastered yet another element. Wind, it was how I took down Malefor's forces without being detected. These notes are for the next one... Plasma, i'm a little low on bottled lightning for experiments though..."

Frillisean sighed, "You always did like to tinker... Wait, another element, how many do you even have?"

Zirra patted her on the back, causing her plates to shift slightly, "Third one so far. I know that with each passing day, Malefor grows stronger. That's why I train, to get stronger. I'm going to beat him. No, worse then just beating him, i'm going to make him pay, not only for the terror he's caused, but for the lives he's ruined. Mine and Nightshade's..."

Frillisean sighed, "Life isn't about- Did you just add Nightshade into this?"

Zirra nodded, "We... We're alike... When I think about the stories he told me about the horrors in that camp. How horrible Malefor had treated him... I couldn't help but feel bad for him. But when I think about him now... I get this strange feeling of loneliness. I've lately been distracted from my experiments. It's infuriating..."

Frillisean frowned, "You worry about him too?"

Zirra closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm not sure... Wait... Too?!"

Frillisean fell over laughing, "Love... Its a wonderful feeling isn't it? Being with him... It fills the void in our hearts. What we've been missing. He makes me smile, even after the love of my life is gone."

Zirra gasped, "You mean Pyron?"

Frillisean nodded, "I admit, I doubt I would ever mate with anyone besides Pyron... And without him... I never will."

Zirra hugged her with her wings, "I'm sorry."

Frillisean shrugged her off, "I'm fine... I can cry it off later... I have a duty to my home to worry about now. But you... You're still young despite being... What, fifty-eight?"

Zirra gave her a disgusted look, "Are you kidding me? I'm old enough to be his mom! As if I would even think about mating with that foolhardy, idiotic, charming, powerful... What the heck am I saying?"

Frillisean could barely hold back her laughter, "You love Nightshade!"

Zirra growled, "Quiet you pink pest..."

Frillisean smiled, "Alright... It's just hard to believe that he's been gone for nearly four years..."

Zirra seemed to calm down a bit, "Yeah..."

Frillisean grinned again, then nudged her, "Have any good dreams about him?"

Zirra punched her, only to hold her own hand in pain. She shouldn't have aimed for Frilly's armored shoulders. Frillisean stuck her tongue out at her and rushed over to the door. As she was about to rush out it, she ran right into Sanchez, who at the time was also armored.

Zirra forgot entirely out the pain in her left claw and laughed hysterically at the tangled mess of armor and scales, "I haven't laughed this hard since Nightshade got his tail stuck on one of my Tuning forks while I was training!"

Sanchez struggled to push himself and Frillisean apart, "Who... The heck... Is that?"

Frillisean smirked, "Zirra, this is my friend Sanchez, the goofball..."

Zirra huffed, "I saw better Sea dragons on the end of a hook then that shrimp..."

Sanchez gasped, "Hey! Wait a minute, you're THE Zirra?"

Zirra nodded slightly, not sure what he was meaning. Sanchez then dragged the himself and Frilly away, whispering frantically, "What the heck Frilly! Why didn't you tell me we had a psycho Adalisk in the basement?"

Frillisean chuckled as she shoved Sanchez off of her with ease, "Ask Nightshade when he gets back."

Sanchez dusted himself off, "That's what I came here for. We've found the last guardian replacement. He's in Seafang, age two. Electric dragon."

Frillisean sighed, "Good news... He'll be easier to find then Terrador..."

Sanchez nodded, "Bad news is... Seafang has been taken over by the Apes. Oh! And the great bird has found a possible Water Guardian there as well... But they are both held captive at Seafang as well..."

Frillisean popped a vein, "WHAT!? Tell me there is some good news after that terrible news..."

Sanchez gulped, "The battle at Krennick is over... Nightshade and Aren are returning as we speak. If all goes well, they'll be back in two, maybe three years."

Frillisean took a deep breath, "Finally... Sorry, Zirra, I gotta go! I'll inform you later."

She then addressed Sanchez, "I have to go tell the Guardians."

He nodded as she ran off. Sanchez silently peeked inside the door and slammed it shut, running hastily after Frillisean when he heard Zirra growl loudly.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Pyron and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

More time later,

Nightshade sighed as he stared out to sea, a torn purple scarf billowing in the cool breeze, "Will we ever make it back Aren?"

Aren chuckled as he pulled a compass out of his bag, "I'm sure we will. Remember, you aren't the only one who wants to get home... I haven't seen my son for nearly eight years."

Nightshade huffed as he pointed to a Ashy black dragon, with numerous patches of red scales, as he worked one of the sails of the ship, "So... Who's that guy over there? I haven't seen him before."

Aren looked back at the dragon and smiled, "I've talked with him. Interesting story that one... Sole survivor amongst his clan."

Nightshade rolled his eyes, "So? Most of the rescued were."

Aren whistled and called the dragon over to them.

"Yes?" Was the his response.

Aren smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "You two should be properly met... seeing as you both have an interest in Frillisean..."

The dragon blinked, "What?"

Nightshade tilted his head in confusion, "Say wha? I'm not-"

Aren chuckled, "Oh... You aren't interested in her anymore? I guess Pyron can rest easy."

The Dragon glared at Nightshade fire a fire in his eye, "What does he mean by that, eh?"

Nightshade gulped and backed up, "Pyron?! You- You're alive?"

Pyron nodded, "I promised myself I wouldn't die until I am reunited with my beloved. Speaking of her, commander?"

Aren looked away from his compass for a moment, saying, "Yes?"

Pyron bowed to him, "I know i'm in no position to ask you of such a favor, but I wish to join your army."

"Granted."

Nightshade blinked, "What? That easy?"

Aren nodded, "Remember, the army is all volunteers. Trained or otherwise... Frillisean joined due to her immunity to the Crystal destroying Ooze that is toxic to all dragons. We were going to need that kind of talent if we are going to destroy that cursed immortality gem that has caused this war to last as long as it has."

Pyron gasped, "Whoa-! You didn't say Frillisean was in the Army."

Aren chuckled and looked away from his compass once more, "I thought I did. She's actually my second in command. Over do for a promotion I may add."

Pyron gasped, "Sir! Look!"

Aren and Nightshade spun around. Aren then pulled out a telescope from his bag, "Seafang... It's... It's..."

Nightshade finished, "Being sieged?"

Aren nodded and shouted to the rest of the crew, "Signal the other ships! The Port isn't safe."

Pyron frowned, "The Apes have the city... What will we do?"

Aren put his things back into his bag, "We fight."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Orinaucien and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Frillisean sighed as she read another report from the spies that infiltrated the city. With a puff of flame, the report was set ablaze. The news that Orinaucien was held captive at Seafang was bad enough, but the fact they can't find him is even worse.

Sanchez rushed into Frillisean's private tent, heavily bandaged, "Sir! I had to take an unscheduled trip to the medical tent. Apparently the apes wised-up and started throwing mines out into the Sea."

Frillisean spun around and gasped, "Sanchez! Are you alright?"

Sanchez chuckled, "-Ow! I guess it only hurts when I laugh... Oh! I have knews from the front, the Bird is in the Library."

Frillisean glared at him, as if not amused, "This really isn't the time for code..."

Sanchez rolled his eyes, "I know that. I'm serious, the Great bird is in the Library."

Frillisean smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "That's the greatest news I've heard in the last three years."

Sanchez nodded, "I know... I wonder when-"

Just then the camp was abuzz with loud shouts and praises. Bewildered Frillisean stepped out of her tent, followed sluggishly by Sanchez.

"Attention!" she shouted as the legions saluted her, "What is with this commotion?"

One Soldier bowed before her, "Ship is landing just outside of the city's boundaries. The Commander has returned."

Frillisean smiled, "I knew he'd be here sooner or later. Cortez!"

Cortez rushed up to her and stood at attention, "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Frillisean sighed with relief, "Bring a team to aid Aren's debriefing of the liberated. I'm sure they'd all appreciate the rest."

"Yes Sir!"

Frillisean chuckled as Cortez made a mad dash for the barracks, "Some things never change... And for the rest of you, Armor up! Seafang will be ours..."

She raised a claw high into the air for emphasis, "TONIGHT!"

A Roar of applause swept through the camp once more. Satisfied with herself, Frillisean walked back into her tent and requested Sanchez's help strapping on her golden armor.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Orinaucien, Pyron, and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Some time later,

On the road to leading back to Warfang, Nightshade and Sanchez walked alone. Nightshade volunteered to escort the injured Sanchez while Frillisean and The Commander retook Seafang.

Nightshade frowned, "I wish we could be there to see it."

Sanchez chuckled, "The battle? Or Frilly in leather boots ans a Pirate hat?"

Nightshade sighed, "I don't know... Hey, It'll be nightfall soon... Wanna camp here?"

Sanchez coughed, holding his side and he leaned up against a fairly large boulder, "I don't see much choice. We've been walking the whole day."

Nightshade nodded and set the bag with a tent and a few days worth of food on the ground, "You relax there and I'll set up."

Sanchez nodded, slumping to the ground with an audible thud, causing Nightshade to gasp, "Sanchez! Dang it, I knew you should have changed your bandages before leaving."

Nightshade checked his pulse. It was fading fast, cold chill ran up Nightshade's spine as he panicked, "Darn it! What do I do?"

Just then a Lucid grey dragon crept up behind him, "It seems your friend won't make it much longer. Time is not on his side, yet..."

Nightshade blinked, looking at the stranger with shock in his eyes, "Who... Who are you?"

The dragon smiled, "An old friend. I would say more, but then i'd be crossing my own Timeline, and that my friend would be one to many Spoilers in this Timey-whimy-"

Nightshade shook his head, "I don't understand. Timeline? Timey-whimy? Why are you here?"

The Dragon facepawed, "The Chronicler hasn't told you yet... I geuss I can give you one spoiler... Most people assume that time is Linear, a simple strong of cause and effect. But if you look at in a non linear or a view point outside of time, it's more like a ring... No, more like a ball yarn with both of it's ends sticking out."

Nightshade growled, "If you aren't here to help then leave. I have to think, how would Sanchez heal someone?"

The Dragon chuckled and shook his head, "Don't worry yourself to death, he'll pull through. I even used dragon time to give you time to think."

Nightshade looked at the dragon again, "Dragon time? Only the Chronicler and specially trained dragons can wield it."

The Dragon Quietly shushed him, pointing toward the skid marks where they boulder was, "Spoilers... That boulder is no a boulder by the way. You can thank me later, or sooner, which ever YOU this is..."

Nightshade Punched the rock, causing it to get blown back twenty feet, revealing a large stockpile of spirit gems, "I haven't seen this many gems all in one place! I wonder if Frilly saw this many gems when she first joined the army... How did you kn-?"

Nightshade looked back and the Dragon was gone. He was stunned, his attention immediately turned back to the fallen Sanchez, "Don't worry Sanchez. You're in luck."

Meanwhile, in the Ports of Seafang, Frillisean rubbed the dirt off of her face with a damp rag, "Who would have thought Our Pirate disguised would have worked."

Commander Aren patted her on the back after shoving the last Ape guard into a barrel, "It was clever thinking, Malefor get's most of his supplies through Pirates and black market. They wouldn't dare lay a finger on us 'Pirates.'"

Pyron waved to the boat's captain as he sailed off, "For a Pirate, he wasn't that bad. HEY! My coin pouch is gone!"

Frillisean chuckled and nodded, "Alright... This is the first time we've gone in as a three Dragon Cell, so let's keep this short and sweet. Aren, you're on look out, give a shout if any Apes spot us. Sanchez, stay close, you're my back up."

She pulled a map out of her bag, "Our targets are currently holed up in the Library, The Great bird and his candidates for Electric and Possible Water Guardians. We have to Secure them, then, we open the front gate for the Army..."

The Commander nodded, "I volunteer to keep watch over the younglings and the Great Bird."

Frilly nodded, "Once they are secure, me and Sanchez will open the gate and rush back for your extraction."

The Commander frowned, "Actually, I sent Sanchez home with Nightshade. He needed better medical attention then we could have provided. It's just us."

Frillisean sighed, "I see... Let's just go, we'll figure something out later..."

With a mutual nod of agreement, they all rushed to find the Library, praying they'd arrive before the Apes catch them...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Orinaucien, Pyron, and Frillisean belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Frillisean looked around cautiously as she scanned the seemingly empty library, She signaled for the others to enter as she gently pushed the door open further, "I don't think anyone is here."

Pyron stepped inside and looked around, books littered the ground left and right, numerous piles stacked high with maps, encyclopedias and the like. He pointed at the lone, open book on the center table, "Strange..."

The Commander nodded as he stepped inside, "Indeed..."

Frillisean edged closer to the table at the center of the room. She tilted her head as she ready the opened book, _"The Heart of the destroyer, bringer of the end of Eras. An Era of peace be reborn in flame when used by the heart of the righteous. But woe be unto the world when it is used by one with a heart of evil..." _

Pyron gulped, "That doesn't sound good..."

The gentle sound of pages rustling drew their attention, though they appeared to pay no mind, they were being watched...

Frillisean nodded, "... It also says that the Destroyer travels around the world and returns to the volcano from whence it came, leaving a belt of fire in it's wake... I think I know where Malefor is keeping his Crystal of Eternity... If I were him, i'd have it somewhere on that volcano."

Pyron frowned, looking over her shoulder, " He'd be able to defend it and still be there to call upon the Destroyer..."

The Commander nodded and stomped the ground, creating a stone pillar under a large pile of books, revealing three dragons hiding there. A Small blue dragon growled at the yellow, "You're book reading got us caught Volts!"

The Yellow turned the page of his Thesaurus, " I am sure they mean no harm Makreth, they are soldiers for Warfang. That's the commander's Coat of Arms."

The large grey dragon frowned as Makreth pounced on the yellow dragon, "Makreth, play nice."

She then smiled and bowed before the commander, "I am Mokarra. I am Makreth's nanny... I assume you're here to rescue us?"

The Commander nodded, "Indeed. Have you seen the Great Bird, Orinaucien?"

Mokarra nodded and pointed up, he was asleep on the roost above the door, "It's best not to disturb him while he's in a trance."

Volteer cocked his head to the side and whispered to Makreth, "I thought he was unconscious..."

Frillisean smirked and headed out the door with Pyron, "We'll be right back Commander. good luck."

The Commander nodded, smiling, "Thanks..."

Frillisean and Pyron noisily made a mad dash, not caring if any Apes caught them because of the clunkiness of their armor, what mattered was drawing their attention away from the Library, and opening that front gate.

With a powerful swipe of her tail, the lever holding the gate in place was smashed, all that was left was to lift it.

As Pyron cranked the gate, Frillisean stood watch, they nearly jumped as an explosion rocked the city. Frillisean gasped, noticing the smoke rising in the distance, "That's coming from the center of the city!"

Pyron grunted as he held the crank in place, "That's where the Library is... Go! I got this."

Frillisean nodded and rushed back to the Library, tears welling up in her eyes. The shape of the crumbled library appeared in the distance, "NO!"

She was unable to contain her tears as she tore away at the boulders and burnt books, scrambling to find someone alive, anyone! A flicker of hope sparked as she saw the Commander's insignia. She kept digging, hoping he was still alive.

Her heart sank as it hit her, his entire lower half was crushed, he wasn't going to make it. She then sobbed heavily as she pulled the last rock away from his face, "Aren..."

He gasped for breath, his tie was short, "Frill... Frillisean..."

She hushed him, "Save your breath... Please... You can't die now... You can't!"

Aren frowned, "I'm... Sorry... I... I have to..."

Frillisean clenched her teeth, "Aren..."

He coughed, "The Army is yours... Use it well... Before... I go... My son... Please... Promise me you'll find my son... Keep him safe..."

Frillisean nodded, "I will... Who is he?"

Aren laid his head down, "Terra... dor..."

Frillisean frowned, "Aren... Aren!?"

Frillisean roared mournfully, tears streaming down her face. A Lucid grey figure hovered over her, "The Commander... He was good to you... Wasn't he?"

Frillisean nodded, "Flameo... I thought you'd come... You've always been there for me..."

Flameo looked at the fallen commander, "I'm sorry for your loss... Perhaps if I was here sooner, I could have helped..."

Frillisean shook her head, "If Sanchez were here, this wouldn't have happened..."

Flameo closed his eyes, "Perhaps... They re alive you know... Over there... Aren saved them..."

Frillisean looked over at another large pile of rubble, greenery and vines pulsated out of it, revealing and earthen shield. She smiled, and cleared most of the rubble. she turned back to Flameo, "How could I ever-... Gone again..."

He was gone... Orinaucien stepped forward from the shrubbery shield, "That dragon always was a pain in the tail... But I can't recall his name..."

Frillisean gasped, shocked, "You saw him?"

The Great bird nodded, "He is not as Imaginary as he seemed... He's displaced."

Frillisean frowned, "And all this time... I treated him as nothing more then a figment of my imagination..."

As the others filed out of the now withering shield, Orinaucien frowned, "Fate conspires against us all... Makreth cannot become a guardian..."

Makreth whimpered, "But why?"

Mokarra frowned, "I thought..."

Orinaucien sighed, "Regrettably, I have to inform you that... Frillisean and Pyron must return to Warfang with the army to Warfang... I can only carry one dragon with me. Volteer, your status takes precedence..."

Frillisean frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The Destroyer has been activated. The Guardians must be ordained... There isn't enough time to get both Makreth and Volteer to Warfang..."

Volteer frowned, "What happens to her?"

Orinaucien looked at her, "She will live a long happy life... Don't you worry..."

Makreth nodded, "I... I understand..."

As they walked towards the gates, Frillisean leaned to Orinaucien, "Great one... I must ask, why did you address me and Pyron by name?"

Orinaucien frowned, "I hate this part of the job... _A Party of four will rise up against the impending doom. Two will fall in battle... _You are the leader of this party... Choose wisely who you align yourself with..."

Frillisean frowned, "Is it us?"

Orinaucien closed his eyes, "Thou hast said it..."

Frillisean's heart sank...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Orinaucien, Emberticus and Co., and Zirra belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

Nightshade stepped silently into the underground ruins of Warfang, lost deep in thought pondering the events that had just transpired, He was one of the few outsiders to witness the Ordination of the new Guardians. Such an event doesn't come around every hundred years, nay! It is not even a once in a life time event, many lifetimes have passed since the last one before.

He was astonished, the sights he had seen while inside the Secret chamber underneath the large statue in the main foyer. The Eternal Flame, lit by the dying embers of the first Fire Guardian's funeral pyre. The Infinity Spark, the last remnant of the first Electric Guardian's existence. The Ever Snow, created from the last breath of the Ice Guardian. The Timeless Rock, the Tomb of the the fist Earth Guardian.

IT was astounding... But what chilled him to the bone was the petrified Orb of Shadow. The Shadow of the long dead Shadow Guardian... There was only one... His misdeeds caused the death of the other four. He tried to plunge the world into darkness, but was stopped by the other four Guardians. They gave their lives to end Shade's madness. Shade left the world with a glare, cursing the world as he fell. They say he is the founder of the Auditore clan, a closely knit family of assassins. It was rumored that they were wiped out nearly a hundred years ago...

His experience didn't end there... No, not by a long shot. He even acted as a proxy for Atrocus, absorbing the Ever Snow and gaining the powers of a Guardian, if but only for a second. It was said that the four items in the chamber retain the very soul and memories of all Guardians that came before. Merely touching them would grant you unimaginable power... But at a cost... For the past shall judge you, and to be found unworthy would tear your's very soul apart.

Orinaucien believed he would survive, and he did. It was fate. With a vessel, the power of the ancients could then be transferred to the next generation. Emberticus was shocked, more-so then the other guardians that he survived. He was sure that Nightshade would have died, considering his lineage, but in fact, that is why he survived,it wasn't his father's side that saved him though, but it was his mother's side.

Nightshade smiled and he fond memories of his other, the lessons he learned from her... He always kept them close to his heart, but now more then ever.

He then looked at the scarf, tears welling up in his eyes. He'll also never forget... Her...

Zirra frowned, "Since when did you become a crybaby?"

Nightshade frowned, "I've been holding in my emotions for the last twenty seven years... It has to come one sooner or later..."

Zirra sighed and sat beside him, "What's with the eyes?"

Nightshade rolled his eyes, she just noticed his eyes were no longer tinted yellow, not now were a soft blue, "It's a side effect of the Ever Snow... It'll wear off in a day or two."

Zirra smiled and pointed at her Plasma element, "I finally had a breakthrough. It won't take long before it's finished, actually, I could use it now... But I'd only have one shot."

Nightshade was too fixated on the scarf to care, "Sounds good..."

Zirra growled, "Seriously, what is with you and that Scarf?"

Nightshade held it closely to his chest, "It reminded me the hardest lesson I have ever learned... It's impossible to rid the world of evil without doing it yourself... The Casualties of war..."

Zirra flinched, that was something she never thought she'd hear Nightshade say... EVER...

Nightshade sniffled, "May I tell you a story? I need to get this off my chest and I've never told this to anyone..."

Zirra nodded, he needed a friend... Even one as grumpy as her.

Nightshade looked at the scarf absent mindlessly as he spoke, "Back in the camps... Every once in a while, the more sinister prisoners would would lead 'riots'. To quell the threat, the Apes made... Offers... Food, Power... Some even got harems. It was hard to watch..."

"It was how they learned who they broke... It sickened me to find out it only happened there... At my camp, for one reason... To break me, to get me to give up, to give in to my primal instincts. That was why it was so easy to say no back in the beginning. But it got more difficult, they just kept 'sweetening the deal'."

Zirra twitched, his words clearly striking a nerve.

He chuckled, "I hated those Apes. Most of the girls I met at the camps were young, not sure how young though, no one ever asked... Only the worst of us actually accepted the apes 'offers'. I was glad for a time that there were many that didn't buy into this garbage."

His voice then broke, "But then she came... I was twenty-nine. From the look of her, she was just barely out of her teenage years. She was my hardest challenge... She looked like my first crush, Sissy, despite her crimson scales. Her name was Flare Meadow of the clan Meridian. Not that Clans really mattered anymore... Malefor smashed that thought into pieces long ago. Flare and Sissy are actually sisters... Hard to believe, but true."

"My mind raced, my heart ached... I couldn't think clearly... 'Don't hurt me!'... A cry that shook vary foundation of my soul. So there I was, crying right on top of her, ashamed of what I let creep into my mind. I begged her forgiveness, I didn't think there was anything else I could do. She was stunned as I broke her chains and lashed out at anyone that tried to come near her."

He whimpered, "I was... Obsessed... I couldn't bear to live with myself if anything happened to her. I barely ate, I barely slept. Heck, I even gave her my only blanket to keep her warm. I smiled madly as she un-wove it and knitted a big purple scarf... I laughed, for the first time in years... She made all that punishment worth it. I felt... Good, around her... Like I could have a life again. But I never told her..."

Zirra frowned as he continued, "I was to obsessed with protecting her to tell her how much she meant to me... I was oblivious to her feelings as well... A Year passed, it was a few days before Malefor's 'surprise' visit. I knew he was coming, and I didn't want anything to happen to Flare. I wanted her safe. So I organized and escape plan with my friends Alex, Geo, and Boomer. Good friends they were... As the Apes prepared for my Father's arrival, we sprung into action. Boomer used his connections to get a few explosives, Geo used his strength to lift the gates, while Alex and I were distractions. Our plans enabled the escape of many, Alex's sister Alexia included..."

"We smiled, knowing we would be severely punished... But we believed it was worth it. But to our horror, the Punisher pulled out a bloody purple scarf... They said that they killed them... All of them... I cried, knowing that I led all those poor dragons to their dooms... It was then that I decided that I would devote my life to revenge... But this has left me a sad shell of my former self... I don't see my life going on for much longer."

Zirra was dumbstruck, "...?"

Nightshade frowned, "Zirra, revenge has left me with nothing... Alex, he was at Krennick, still wearing the Bloody scarf I gave him, to give him hope for the future I would never have."

He grabbed Zirra and stared her down, "Zirra... I want you to promise me you'll give up on revenge before its too late... I don't want to see you end up like me."

Zirra shed a single tear, "What?"

Nightshade sobbed, "Give up... I'm gonna fight Malefor... Alone."

Zirra was beside herself, "As if I can let you do that, you said we could get revenge together!"

Nightshade looked away before violently beating the ground, "You. Don't. Understand! Malefor is attacking the city tomorrow and I don't want you to be there..."

Zirra's eyes glowed red as he mentioned Malefor, "Why?"

Nightshade sighed, "Because I love you!"

Zirra was shocked, "You... Love me?"

Nightshade was saddened by her expression, "You... You made me feel like I could have a life again... But now I realize... We're TOO alike... It scares me, I don't want you to share my fate. I want you to live... For the both of us..."

Zirra looked around frantically, clearly disturbed, "I... I... I gotta go."

Nightshade's heart sank as Zirra rushed off, leaving him alone... Always... Alone...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Emberticus, Orinaucien, Tempestier, Phlororo and Zirra belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

A tense silence has fallen over the city. Nightshade paced back and forth, his new silver armor clanking and cluttering with each step. He grew tired of waiting, Malefor could attack at any moment, and the Guardians sit around, hoping their bunker will keep them safe.

He stood guard, he was certain Malefor would come for the younglings himself. He had no doubt what would happen, they would have to fight. But this time, he's not some sad little kid, no, he was a capable warrior, forged in the fires of war, tempered by the hardships of life. He knew that today, he could vary well die, but he didn't care,  
Malefor must be stopped!

A warning Siren blared in the distance, it was then that everyone left in the city knew...

The siege had begun...

He took a deep breath and watched, it was all he could do... All the last minute planning, he hoped it would be enough, this day only just begun, and he was already doubting himself, doubting Aren's training. No! He won't disgrace Aren's name like this. He threw his doubts aside and roared, he will hold this spot with his life if he has too!

~

Hours later, as the sun bathed the horizon with it's crimson light, Nightshade meditated in front of the bunker, blocking out the shouts and curses that erupted from the battle going on around the bunker, many of his soldier fighting back the Ape forces. He took a deep breath as a dark figure walked up the steps in-front of him, "I knew you'd show yourself eventually. Malefor..."

Malefor grinned at him evilly, "I figured you would play Guard duty. I take it you won't let me pass?"

Nightshade shook his head, "I won't let you lay a claw on those children..."

Malefor stepped closer to him, "Then I have no choice... But to kill you..."

A small black crater formed with each step he took, growing larger the closer the two became. It was about a foot away that Nightshade blasted Malefor back with and intense white aura obliterating the ground he sat on. Nightshade took to the skies after Malefor, closing the distance between them in mere seconds, "No holding back then!"

In a swift exchange of blows, they both raced off, having a huge dog fight in the skies above the city. White Snow and Black Ash rained down from the heavens as they fought. Everyone, even the Apes stopped to watch the spectacle, though no one saw the two dragons, just flashes of Black and White that danced across the sky.

Just as fast as their battle started, they clashed once again, this time in a tangled web of lights and shadows, flames and hail. Within it, Nightshade and Malefor clawed, slashed and bit each other furiously, both trying to gain an edge over the other, until... Nightshade clamped his jaw over Malefor's to keep him from from unleashing another torrent of fire on him. He screamed into his mind, 'WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?'

Just then, the barrier between their minds shattered, a torrent of emotions and memories flowed between them freely, but only one caught Nightshade's eyes, the darkest one in Malefor's twisted mind...

'An open field stretched out in front of him. He, the great Purple Dragon smiled as the grass blows gently in the breeze. It was a calm night as he and the guardian's traveled traveled to Warfang, though they still had a long way to go. The dragon played happily amongst the stumps and trees as the Guardian's set up camp.

He laid on the grass and rolled around before staring up at the sky, wondering if she was watching the same sky. The Guardians had asked him what was on his mind numerous times, but he never told them... He'd fallen for the lost girl that stayed at the Temple while the Guardian's tried finding her parents. She was a beautiful black dragon named Mariana.

He chuckled under his breath, he wondered how the Guardians would react if he told them she was carrying his egg. They'd probably have a panic attack...

Just then, a glow caught his eye. He walked towards the object in the distance. As he drew closer, it was an orb, black as the darkest night. He was about to touch it, when a feminine hand picked it up. He looked up at the stranger who appeared out of nowhere, a dark black cloak keeping her face hidden, but he was sure she was smiling at him, "Hello there young one."

Malefor sat in front of her and puffed out his chest, pretending to be tough, "Who are you?"

The Girl chuckled, "A friend. I have been watching you. They appear to lack confidence in your abilities."

Malefor frowned, "The Guardians? They taught me many things, but say I need experience with real world applications, to have more confidence in myself."

The Girl, with a mischievous glint in her eye, held out the orb to him, "Here, take it, it will give your the courage to fight any enemy, the strength to beat your foes, and the power to defend your loved ones."

Malefor blinked in response, it was strange for someone to just offer something with that kind of power, it must be a trick. He shook his head, "I can't..."

The Girl rubbed his chin, "If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your love Mariana. She'll need someone strong to keep her safe... Right?"

The mention of her name lulled him closer, the thought of her pushed him over the edge, "Alright..."

He reached out and took the orb, a dark crackle of electricity struck out of the orb and enveloped him. He was stunned beyond words, the sudden surge of power overwhelmed him, causing him to faint.

The Orb gave one last crackle, then faded. It turned to stone in the Girl's hands, causing her to laugh maniacally as the Orb and her vanished in a puff of smoke.'

As Nightshade snapped out of the trance, he and Malefor went crashing though the bunker, splitting it open like a monkey with a hard stone would a coconut.

The Guardians gasped and shielded the children from potential harm. As the smoke cleared, Malefor stood triumphant over Nightshade, a sickening grin plastered on his face, "Looks like I win again..."

They all gasped. Emberticus and Tempestier covered the eyes of the children as Phlororo stepped forward, "Take the kids and run, i'll hold him off."

Emberticus was about to protest, but Phlororo gave him a piercing glare, "Go..."

They ran, leaving the two alone to fight... It was short, Phlororo may have had more experience battling, but the combined powers of the elements that Malefor possessed made short work of her. She was no match for him.

Malefor frowned, "I was hoping for more of a challenge. You've grown weaker in your old age... No... Your powers are failing, the kids, you've already given them your powers, haven't you?"

Phlororo groaned, trying to get up, but she couldn't move... This was the end...

She used the last of her strength to sent a Vine into the Fallen Nightshade, sending hi her remaining power, "Get up... You have to..."

Malefor scoffed and stepped on the vine, "It's useless... He's-"

Nightshade coughed as he shakily got to his feet, his armor falling off of him like an avalanche, "I'm... Not done yet..."

A small black aura enveloped him, "I will... Stop you..."

Malefor smiled as he turned to him, "I see you tasted of his power as well... They say that when Shade fought the First Guardians... He used the Gems from Krennick to weaken them, he left a memorial there, to tell the next generations an important lesson, 'Power is not earned, it is taken.' He imbued his essence into the gems... His teachings can still be heard to this day..."

Nightshade growled as his aura flared, "Your wrong... He holds no influence over me. I AM ME!"

Malefor chuckled and took to the skies once more, "Show me... Show me how wrong I am!"

Nightshade smiled evilly before flying after him, "Gladly!"

Yet again, on-lookers were mystified by the dance of Shadows in the sky. How either of them could still fight, it was a mystery. Emberticus watched the skies as Tempestier and him led the children to safety, he was horrified, knowing that Nightshade was one of those Shadows. He wondered when this, change, occurred in him...

Once again, the two dragons were locked in combat above Warfang, though this time, Nightshade was on the short end of the stick. It was only a matter of time before his energy waned...

It was then that Malefor seized this momentary distraction and bit Nightshade's neck, his strength left him rapidly, it was as if Malefor was sucking the life out of him. Nightshade tried to break into Malefor's mind once again, to get him to stop, only to hear a whisper, 'This power was never yours... I'm taking it back, with interest...'

Nightshade's vision blurred as the life seemed to leave his eyes... Malefor spun once and threw his lip body away before Roaring, "Victory!"

Time seemed to slow down as he fell, he thought many things to himself, he almost thought her heard himself say, 'Is this... Is this my end? At least... At least I told her... How I felt... Sayonara... Zirra, the Adalisk...'

That was the last thing he thought before crashing into the wall next to the entrance to the ruins of Warfang. He bounced off the wall with a loud thud, where he hit was a hole just large enough for two small dragons to fit through.

Emberticus gasped and rushed to his side, they were planning to escape through the ruins. When THAT happened.

Just then Orinaucien flew over to them, "There you are... Oh my... I suggest we take back to the chamber of the Elements."

Emberticus blinked, "With Malefor around? I don't think that'd be a wise-"

He shushed him, "I can save him, but we need to leave now..."

Tempestier looked up at the sky, "Emberticus! Look!"

And he did. He saw a large dark figure blocking the sun. He gasped in amazement as the figure unleashed a powerful beam of light that struck through Malefor and obliterated some of the Ape Army behind him, "How could anyone be so powerful?"

Orinaucien smiled, "You were saying?"

Malefor signaled his army to retreat, just because he couldn't die, doesn't mean that he didn't feel that... Just as they started running, the fanfare of the Army of Warfang blared in the distance, they were arriving!

Emberticus looked back at the figure to find that it was gone, "Who was that?"

He pondered the rest of the day...

~ Later that evening, In Nightshade's house.

Zirra quietly stepped into the house, careful not to disturb the sleeping Nightshade, "Nightshade..."

She looked around, not much was here, just Nightshade's Scarf on the wall. She believed that most was stolen by the Apes during the attack, those that made it into the city anyway. The Main this that was missing that she noticed was Nightshade's Golem, could they have possibly stolen it? Maybe Malefor took it back...

She turned her attention back to Nightshade, "You really had me worried there Nightshade... When Orinaucien told me what happened... I couldn't stay away any longer..."

Zirra looked at the scarf once more, "I don't know if you can hear me, but... I thought I should tell you... Sanchez and Pyron are going to try to hold off the destroyer while Frilly and I confront Malefor... I'm sorry that you won't be able to come with us, but we can't afford you to get hurt again."

"Frilly suggested we flood the Valley that is in the Destroyer's path, that's a crazy plan, but it might work, the Destroyer did come fro a volcano after all... I wish you could be there to help... To fight beside me."

Zirra shuffled her feet slightly, "What I want to say is... I-"

"Excuse me... I'm looking for Nightshade, I was told this is where he lived?"

Zirra turned her head to see a Cherry red dragoness wearing a black scarf and purple leg warmers stepped into view. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, "Uhhh... Yes. He's right here..."

She smiled and stepped closer, seeming to admire Nightshade's heavily bandaged form, "Nightshade... It's been far too long... Hasn't it?"

Zirra blinked, "Who are you anyway?"

The Dragon smiled at her, "Oops... My name is Flare... Flare Meadow... Nightshade saved me back in the Apes' camps. I never did thanks him back then."

Flare then looked at the scarf on the wall, "Is that my Scarf? Oh... It's got blood all over it... I lost it during a scuffle with some of the ape guards, got a few cuts and bruises, but I got away..."

She looked back at Nightshade and kissed his cheek, "Thanks to him, not a single one of us were killed that day... We ALL escaped... Many of us found normal lives. I... Found a life... I have a mate now, bright young man, Sanchez was his name. He's in the army."

Zirra chuckled, "I see..."

Flare smiled and skipped off happily, leaving the two alone once more, "Enjoy him while he lasts!"

Zirra blushed, "But we're not..."

Zirra looked down at Nightshade and likewise, kissed his cheek, "Nightshade... It hurts to say... But we truly are different. You're the one with a chance at life... Maybe... Just maybe, once this is over... I will live, no matter the cost... It's a promise..."

Zirra turned to head out, but looked back and saw that Nightshade was smiling. She stifled a laugh, fearing she might wake him, "Good night... Nightshade..."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Pyron, Frillisean, Orinaucien, and Zirra belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

As I laid there just mere feet from the summit of the volcano, dying from blood loss, I watched in horror as the battle between Zirra and my father raged on, and soon was drawing to a close.

Gaul, the Ape King, stood by... Watching... Waiting for the battle to end.

I thought to myself, 'How could this have all gone so wrong?'

I suddenly found myself standing in death's door, a bright light shone over me, was it really the end this time? I found myself thinking back to the events that led up to this... It wasn't exactly pretty, for anyone involved.

~23 hours ago

Nightshade groaned as he got up out of bed. Shaking his head, he looked around the room, his gaze blurry, but gradually grew sharper. He frowned as his gaze met with Orinaucein's, "Where am I?"

Orinaucein chuckled, "I knew you'd be awake... How do you feel..."

Nightshade stretched as his bandages seemed to roll off of him, revealing that all of his scratches, bite marks and other various wounds he sustained yesterday were gone, "What the? What did you do to me?"

Orinaucein gave a sly grin as he turned away, "I made sure you'd be ready for the coming battle... They will need you at the Volcano, your armor has been prepared. Go, they all left an hour ago, you can still catch up?"

Nightshade blinked, "I thought I was dead... Why me?"

Orinaucein nodded, "You were... The powers of nature revived you. Use this gift wisely, because The Ancestors won't be able to save you again. Oh... and Sanchez won't make it to the Volcano."

Nightshade frowned, "And what does that mean?"

Orinaucein sighed and stepped out, "Times are bleak, this isn't the tie to be cryptic... Unless you leave now, the world will be destroyed."

Nightshade gulped and scrambled to put his armor on as he rushed out the door. He did a fairly sloppy job doing so, but it didn't matter that much to him. He had to catch up to them. If Orinaucein is correct, and he is, he needed to speed up.

He took to the skies and raced after the four heroes that had already gotten a head start over him.

Meanwhile, a few hours later~

Pyron pulled Sanchez up onto the top of the Dam, "You really need to lay off the bass..."

Sanchez clambered up the wall and sighed, "Do we really have to do this?"

Pyron smacked him, "Come on man. Do you want to die?"

Sanchez shook his head, "I'd rather not..."

Pyron smirked and headed over to the last plug on the Dam and pulled it, letting out all the water into the valley below them, "Do you remember what our target is?"

Sanchez nodded, "Yes, our scouts said there were numerous Dark gems keeping the Destroyer together. If we destroy enough of them, we should be able to access the core. Without it, the Destroyer will stop dead in its tracks."

Pyron chuckled, kinda surprised that Sanchez would even take note of that, but then again, he knows what is at stake, "There it is!"

They turned to the edge of the Dam and gasped, the Destroyer was here and standing just at the edge of the Valley below them. It waded into the water, as if undaunted by it's staggering length and depth. The magma that appeared to be coating it's legs in various places hardened almost as fast as it had tread water, it was stuck to the valley floor!

Sanchez gave a righteous fist pump, "Heck yeah! We stopped it!"

Pyron shook his head, "Now comes the fun part... Come on, in the water you go."

Sanchez gasped as Pyron dragged him off the edge of the Dam, diving head first into the water below them.

~Meanwhile,

Frillisean sighed as she removed her armor, she couldn't risk getting any of the Goo on it and hurting the others. She gritted her teeth as she approached the area where the Crystal Destroying Goo bubbled out from a crack in the ground, this was the second time she had come here. The first time was when she first met the Commander, not long after she was selected to go out and Find Zirra.

/It was a dark and stormy night, she had just left a local tavern past the plains of Avalar.

Her face showed signs of fear. She had heard that the Ape Armies were coming through, rounding up dragons and dragging them off to camps, places of unimaginable torment and anguish. She wondered how this could possibly happen so close to the haven known as Warfang.

This place wasn't save, was anywhere safe? She sighed, "I'll never find Zirra with these Apes casing me..."

Frillisean frowned as the lights of the tavern seemed to vanish off in the distance. She looked back at the path through the forest as gasped, a legion of Apes block her path. She gasped and spun around, she had to fly away!

-Clink-

The one of the Apes threw something at her, twirled around her neck and clamped together. She was suddenly dragged to the ground by her neck. What the heck was that? She groaned as she got a good look at what stopped her, with was a chain made out of Adamantite, one of the most heaviest things any one could use. It may be small, but it really does work.

She groaned as Apes surrounded her with ropes, their incomprehensible chatter annoyed her. She gritted her teeth and stuggled to her feet, shrugging off her attackers and made a made dash, but to where? She didn't care, she wasn't going to be taken, not today...

She ran, and kept on running. As she rushed into a rocky clearing in the forest, where the trees and grass appear to be withering away, the apes stopped, knowing what was here. Frillisean, who at the time was completely ignorant of this place, kept running.

It was then that she tripped on this green Goo-like substance. Then a voice called out to her, "Hurry, get out of there quick!"

Frillisean looked up at the dragon in the distance and, his light brown scales shimmered in the sun. She smiled, someone was trying to help her!

She looked down on the goo that covered her claws as she cautiously walked toward the dragon. The look on his face was that of pure shock as she approached. Even the Apes on the other side of the clearing were in awe.

The Dragon grinned nervously, "Doesn't that hurt you?"

Frillisean shook her head as she cleaned off her claws, "Nope, why?"

The Dragon gulped as she extended a paw, "I'm Frillisean."

He sighed and shook her paw, getting burned in the process, "OW!"

She didn't know it at the time, but she just met Commander Aren, leader of the army of Warfang. As she looks back, she chuckled, neither of them knew the importance of that day... At least not until it was discovered that the Goo could destroy gems. Something that both of them thought impossible.

From that day on, it was her destiny to destroy Malefor's crystal of eternity, and that day has finally come.

~A 20 hours later,

Zirra sat patiently in front of the wall of fire that separated her and the burning lands. The once peaceful plains that have been destroyed by the recent volcanic activity. She frowned, why did she have to wait, and why couldn't she just fly over it? The darn thing followed her each time she tried. It was like the flames didn't WANT her to get through.

She sighed as Frillisean paced behind her, "Can you stop?"

Frillisean shook her head as she bit down on one of her bracers, "I can't take this anymore! Pyron and Sanchez should have been here by now..."

Zirra rolled her eyes, "They could have gotten caught up int the fighting, after all, you did order the army to keep the Apes off our back..."

Frillisean seemed to panic even more, "Oh the Ancestors! What if they get hurt, or what if-!"

Zirra smacked some sense into Frillisean, "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine, but you need to hold yourself together. I know how much you love Pyron, but if you spend all your time worrying about him, we'll never get this done."

"Ahem..."

The red dragon in question was listening in this whole time, "Hey..."

Frillisean jumped, but Zirra gave an expression that said, 'why am I not surprised?'

And behind him was Nightshade, shocking both Zirra and Frillisean, "Sorry, we're late, but a Bird told me that Sanchez would be absent."

"So it's just us?"

Nightshade nodded sadly in response to Zirra's question, "Yes..."

Frillisean turned away fro the group and muttered to herself, "Four heroes..."

It was then that Pyron stated their first obvious problem, "Anyone know how we are supposed to get past this Ring of Fire?"

Zirra sighed, "I tried flying over it, but I got burned."

Frillisean put a claw on her head in thought, "I don't know. All the books said was that the Heart is activated with the blood of a dragon. This ring is created by it."

Pyron brightened up, having come up with an idea, "Malefor's blood, the same that flows through Nightshade?"

Frillisean and Zirra both gasped, "Of course!"

Nightshade blinked, "What?"

Frillisean grinned, "Perhaps, Nightshade can make it through... He is Malefor's son after all."

It was then that Nightshade realized what they were thinking, "No! No way, you are not throwing me in there."

The others looked at each other and then back at Nightshade, grinning like mad-men. They grabbed Nightshade and threw him into the fire, which parted to accommodate him and a few more dragons. Nightshade gasped as he looked around, "Darn it!"

Zirra chuckled, "I guess that worked out."

Nightshade whined, "You could have killed me!"

Frillisean nudged him, "I'm sorry Nightshade, but what else could we do?"

Pyron nodded in agreement, "Yeah, chill out, she knows what she was doing."

Nightshade glared at Pyron, "Of course you'd take her side."

Pyron glared back at hi, "And what does that mean?"

Zirra shoved the two apart, "Can you two ladies break this up? We kinda have stuff to do, I'll personally deal with you later Nightshade."

Nightshade blushed and looked away, "Uh... O...K..."

As they started walked through the ring, Frillisean whispered to Zirra, "Did you see that? He so likes you..."

Zirra shrugged, "Yeah I know... I'm still not sure about how I feel about him."

Frillisean rolled her eyes, "Right..."

Frillisean was about to continue, but didn't say anything when Zirra glared at her fiercely.

It wasn't long before they silently reached the burned lands at the foot of the volcano, a dark and desolate wasteland that was once full of life. A mere shadow of it's former self. It sent shivers down Zirra's spine, "Let's get moving..."

After hours of wandering, a subtle glow revealed the Eternity Gem's location, as if it were responding to Nightshade's presence.

Zirra pointed in it's direction, "I see something..."

They all looked, and indeed, there it was, hidden in a rock that appeared to crack and then shatter as they approached.

Frillisean closely examined the Crystal and frowned, "Perhaps, this too acknowledges your lineage Nightshade..."

Nightshade growled, "Why was I cursed with his blood?"

Zirra looked away, "I wish I knew..."

As Frillisean removed the bomb from her pouch, the scuffling of rocks startled the group. Apes approached from all sides, they were surrounded.

Pyron sighed, "Why is it that we always get taken by surprised by these guys?"

Frillisean looked down at the bomb, and then at the Apes, her face showed and expression of determination that hasn't been on her face in years, "Get going guys... I'll hold the off..."

Nightshade frowned, "Why should we! We are in this fight together... Aren't we?"

Pyron shouted as the Apes drew their weapons, "Go! I'll keep an eye on her, don't you worry, we'll catch up."

Frillisean gazed lovingly at Pyron before becoming serious once more, "Just go..."

Nightshade and Zirra looked at each other before leaping over the Apes blocking their path and heading up the volcano. They both exchanged worried glances as they ran, unsure if they would be alright.

Frillisean knocked and Ape away with her tail as she looked back at Pyron, "Pyron... I'm sorry... But I have doomed us both..."

Pyron batted away two Apes before responding, "What do you mean."

Tears streamed down Frillisean's face as she spoke, "Orinaucien said... That we would die here... You should have left when you could..."

Pyron shook his head, "If you are to die, I shall die with you... Together forever... Just hang on!"

Minutes later, Zirra and Nightshade halted in their tracks as an explosion shattered the profound silence between them.

Nightshade clutched his chest as if he had just lost a part of himself, "Zirra, I... I no longer feel them..."

Zirra frowned, "They... They're gone?"

"That is the least of your worries."

They both looked up to see Gaul, the Ape King, standing in their path. His drew his sword and raised it at Nightshade, "We have unfinished business whelp."

Zirra growled and draped a wing over Nightshade, "You'll have to go through me first."

Nightshade shook Zirra off, "No Zirra, there isn't time... You have to face Malefor."

Zirra looked down on him, "I won't leave you."

Nightshade growled and clawed at her right eye, "We don't have time for this. It was you... It's always been you."

Zirra covered the right side of her face and frowned, "You... You too..."

Gaul laughed, "It never ceases to surprise me just how fast you dragons can turn on each ot-"

Nightshade roared, "Shut up! She fights better angry, and I know... I know how much it hurts to be betrayed by someone close to you. But Zirra, know this... I love you, and that is why you must Fight Malefor."

Zirra growled, "Nightshade, I will get you back for that. When this is over, you'll wish you actually did claw my eye out."

Zirra rushed off, leaving Nightshade and Gaul to clash. Nightshade smiled as he watched her go, "That's my girl... Get angry. You fight better when you're mad."

Gaul laughed, "I see... You nearly claw her face off and claim she fight's better because of it. Your logic is as flawed as your species."

Nightshade chuckled, "Now that is where you are wrong, it is because of _Her_ species that this logic is sound. You-"

Gaul lunged in before Nightshade could finish. Nightshade rolled to right as Gaul's blade smashed into the ground. With a small shuffle of his feet, Gaul was already spinning around, catching nightshade on the left side of his face.

Despite Nightshade's efforts to fight back back, he was no match for Gaul. Some thing was different about him, they had fought merely weeks before and Nightshade schooled him, but now, it was like Nightshade was a child again, completely at the mercy of his ape oppressor. It was then he realized, it wasn't Gaul who changed, it was him... He was still far too weak from his fight with Malefor to win.

Nightshade soon became desperate as the seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours. To his horror, in the distance the destroyer loomed on the horizon. Malefor had to have been using his own power to bring it here.

Nightshade was knocked onto his back while he was distracted and pinned to the ground with Gaul's blade. Gaul smiled and stepped away, "There, now you won't interfere..."

Nightshade squirmed to try to get himself off the blade, "Dang it! What are you planning... TELL ME!"

Gaul huffed, "Quit moving or you'll bleed out before you're allies find you... If your friend somehow wins that is."

Nightshade continued to pull himself off the blade as Gaul walked away, "Stupid kid... You're lucky I don't have plans for you. Your friend on the other hand. She has potential..."

After minutes of struggling a familiar chill crept down his spine, "I see you are in trouble again..."

Nightshade tried looking at the azure dragon, but couldn't, "Who's there!"

The dragon knelt down and pulled out the sword. Blood quickly pooled around Nightshade as the dragon put a claw on his wound which quickly sealed itself. Nightshade blinked, "Who are you?"

The Dragon smiled, "Flameo, and old friend of Frillisean..."

Nightshade blinked, "Frillisean! Did she really?"

Flameo frowned, "Yes and no... Look."

Nightshade looked as Flameo pointed towards the summit of the volcano. Zirra and Malefor's fight has reached it's climax. Both were barely able to keep each other in the air. In a last ditch effort to finish each other off, they both used their most powerful this distance it was difficult to see, but he did see... Malefor was sucked into a portal that was torn in the fabric of time and space, while Zirra lost her body. He sensed her soul was still there, but in what form, was difficult to ascertain.

Flameo sighed, "Sad... Zirra will not 'walk' down this mountain, but she will live."

Nightshade glared at Flameo, "You didn't tell me what happened to Frillisean. Do you know, or not?"

Flameo looked back at him, tears streamed down his angular face, "You think it was easy to watch as my best friend laid there dying when I could have saved them... I could have saved them both, but no! I had to save you!"

Nightshade growled, "I never said anything would be easy... wait, what?"

Flameo scratched his right eye, "They were never supposed to leave this place alive. I wish I could save them, but it was written... But I did help them live long enough to see the end. I gave them the time to die as mates..."

Nightshade held his face, "This doesn't make any sense."

Flameo frowned and turned away, "Time isn't supposed to make sense, such is the life of a time lord... Funny, I never called myself that before... I must say this though, take heart, When a dragon dies they do not truly leave this world."

Flameo whispered something in his ear and walked off. Nightshade twitched as vanished from sight. Perhaps he had imagined the whole thing... Nightshade shook off the pain and ran up the volcano, Zirra had to be there! but alas, she wasn't.

The next day-

Nightshade frowned as he looked at the large crowd that had amassed at Frillisean's memorial. He wasn't good with speeches, no one ever really is. He took off his helmet and said, "Friends, comrades, countryman... I know that this is a sad time for us all. Losing a beloved guardian during the siege, and losing our beloved commander. I don't really know what to say. But I know... that Frillisean and countless others sacrificed their lives with hope of a brighter future."

He roared, "Let us be that future. Let no one's sacrifices be in vain. Let our heroes be honored, revered, but most importantly. Let us learn from their lives. For if we do not learn, if we do not prepare... We will be doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past, and squander this world that many have died to save."

He implored all who gathered there, "Please... Don't let **_Her_** sacrifice, be in vain. She deserves better then that... They all do..."

He then stepped away from the stand and went to the temple, wanting to avoid having to talk to anyone. Sanchez rushed up to him from behind, "Hey! There you are."

Nightshade sighed, "What do you want?"

Sanchez slowed down to a crawl, "I just wanted deliver Frillisean's diary to you, like you requested."

Nightshade blinked at him, "I didn't..."

He looked at the open book and flipped through the pages, many of them had had folded corners. Each shed new light on her life, but that wasn't the interesting part, each one had one thing in common. **Flameo** was there...

Sanchez blinked, "What's so interesting?"

Nightshade scrambled to find an excuse in the book and ran across what Flameo told Nightshade on the volcano, "This... I want this to be on the plaque for Frillisean's statue."

He pointed to a quote, 'When a dragon dies, they do not truly leave this world. Their spirit lives on. Binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future.'

Sanchez smiled, "Seems perfect!"

Nightshade sighed with relief, he just dodged a cannon ball... But one question remains, just who was this Flameo, and how did he miraculously show up in all of these important events, even Aren's death...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Pyron, Frillisean, and Zirra belongs to Seeraphine. I don't own anything Spyro related that can and will appear in this story.

_**This is a chronicle of events that appear in Seeraphine's comic, this story, and TLoS series under one timeline. I hope you've enjoyed the story as much as I have.**_

A tale of hope: beginning. ZR: Cp.2

Zirra-12  
Frillisean-6  
Pyron-7  
Malefor- newly laid

Malefor at Warfang

Zirra-25  
Frillisean-19  
Pyron-20  
Malefor-13  
Nightshade- Newly laid

Siege of Warfang, Stop the destroyer!

_?_Zirra-62  
**X**Frillisean-56  
**X**Pyron-57  
_?_Malefor-50  
Nightshade-37

TLoS:ANB, Beginning

_?_Zirra-133  
_?_Malefor-120  
Spryo-newly hatched  
Cynder-newly hatched  
_?_Nightshade-108

TLoS:ANB, Ending

_?_Zirra-145  
_?_Malefor-132  
Spyro-12  
Cynder-12  
_?_Nightshade-120

TLoS: DotD, ZR-

Spyro-15  
Cynder-15  
**X**Malefor-135  
_?_Nightshade-122  
_?_Zirra-148


End file.
